Sailor Star Sapphire
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about a teen girl moving back home after a death of her family to move on and try to cope with her lost, but she ends up meeting Usagi and her friend's also the Starlights falling in love with one of them. YatenxOC(Miyuk)
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Here's chapter 1 of my Sailor Moon fanfic~ I went through the chapter and fix some things I realized I missed AND needed to fix some words. I will be going through each chapter fixing things I saw I missed, after that I'll put up chapter ten.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like Miyuki Wakaba, her mom and family. Enjoy!

...

Chapter 01: New Student, New Friend!

...

 **Miyuki's POV**

' _It's been a long time since I've been home…_ ' I thought to myself as I looked out of the cab window. It was very bright outside.

The streets were nostalgic and familiar. I'd been away from home because of a crisis my family had been going through. Since my last living relative passed away, I had no choice but to come back to this nostalgic town. Even though I'm alone now, I won't let my misfortune get the best of me. My dear aunt, who was the person that had recently passed, would have wanted me to live on and smile. She would have wanted me to make people happy by doing something useful with my life. "Enjoy your youth…" was something she frequently used to say to me.

I reached my right hand unconsciously and grabbed a hold of the necklace that hung safely around my neck, just as I felt the cab roll gently to a stop.

"You're here, 25.50" He exclaimed as he leaned over the driver's seat and glared at me. He was an older gentleman, with squinty eyes and a big, bulky nose. He wore thin, framed glasses and had his graying hair combed over to hide his bald spot. I sighed exasperatedly as I took out my wallet and handed him 26 dollars.

"Keep the change." I told him as I got out of the cab with both my bags in hand and began walking up the drive way towards my new home.

It was a fairly standard house. It didn't have a yard outside, only a few concrete steps that led up to the porch. The door was wooden and nothing too fancy. When I reached the front door, I placed my bags down on the doorstep and took out my new house keys. After a few seconds of fumbling with them, I finally managed to get it open. When I finally managed to get inside, I dropped my bags loudly on the dusty wooden floor. I took off my shoes and left them on the door step before I stepped completely inside. I looked around wearily as it finally began to sink in that this would be my new home from now on. After a few minutes of looking around, I made my way back to the living room and began unpacking my stuff.

Now that you know a little bit more about the situation, it's time to introduce myself. My name is Miyuki Wakaba. I'm 15 years old, with pale skin and an average build. I have waist length, green hair and light teal colored eyes. I don't live too far from Juuban High School, which would soon become my new school and cease to be my former one. I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself. The thought of being the new girl again honestly scared me quite a bit. After I finished unpacking my stuff, I decided that I should take a breather and relax until the next day. Seeing how I had to start school. After I cleaned up the house a bit, I decided to take a shower and go to bed early to try to get some rest before starting my new life tomorrow….

...

I awoke the next day, earlier than I should have. The anxiety of starting school wasn't letting me sleep very well. After I took a shower, I put on the familiar, navy, blue sailor school uniform that I used to like wearing so much. Then I went downstairs and had a small and quick breakfast. After I ate, I went back upstairs and stood in front of the mirror that was in my room for a couple of minutes, trying to decide what to do with my hair. I felt like tying it up, but also felt like leaving it loose. So after a few minutes of internal conflict, I decided that I would tie a small ponytail on each side of my head and that I would leave the remainder of my hair down.

As I tied the blue ribbons into my hair, I wondered if I would be able to make any new friends this time around. After I was done getting ready, I made my way down stairs to the living room, grabbed my book bag and made my way out into the bright sunlight.

The walk to school seemed longer than I remembered it. It must have been because I was nervous. I walked quietly with my bag in my hands. The wind blew gently through the sakura trees, stirring up the loose blossoms. The pink petals floated around the students effortlessly. I took in a deep breath.

"I forgot how peaceful this felt…" I whispered to myself as I continued to admire the beautiful blossoms.

When I finally reached the school gates, I felt my heart skip nervously. I took a couple of deep calming breaths. "This is it Miyuki. Welcome to your new life." I said to myself as I took a step forward and stepped into the school that would be my sanctuary for the next four years.

I pushed my rushing thoughts aside and walked into the High School with my head held high. I then made my way over to the main office to get my class schedule and locker combination. After they handed me the papers and books I needed, I made my way into the school to find my first class.

My schedule said that I had math first, which wasn't exactly my favorite kind of subject. When I finally found the correct room class number, I made my way in cautiously. I walked over nervously to the teacher's desk and handed her my program. After she looked it over and signed it, she made me stand in front of the class and told me to introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Miyuki Wakaba. I hope I can make a lot of friends this year. Nice to meet you !" I said nervously as I bowed half of my body forward for a few seconds, then stood up straight again.

"Thank you for the wonderful introduction dear. Let's see, ummmm. I know, why don't you head on over and take a seat next to Ms. Tsukino." The teacher said as she pointed at an empty seat that stood near the back of the class room. Next to that empty seat sat a small and thin blond girl that was snoring heavily. Her head was resting on the desk. The teacher took a deep breath, and walked quietly over to where the girl was sleeping. "Tsukino-san!" The teacher yelled at the girl, causing her head to shoot up at an incredible speed.

"Ah! Y-yes Teacher!" She yelled, completely startled. The look on her face was priceless.

"He-he-he." I giggled unwillingly at her funny reaction.

The teacher cleared her throat loudly. "As I was saying, Wakaba-san, take a seat next to Ms. Tsukino and have her help you out if you have any questions." The teacher said as she turned around and made her way back to the front to continue her lecture.

I nodded obediently as I took a seat next to the blond girl. I looked studied her quietly for a couple of minutes.

She had her blonde hair up in two buns that kind of reminded me of dumplings. I smiled lightly at the thought of something so silly. Even though it did seem silly, it looked cute on her. After a few minutes of silence, the teacher turned her back to us as she began to write down the notes that we were supposed to copy on the black board. As soon as Ms. Tsukino saw the teacher turn around, she leaned in towards me with a bright smile on her face and whispered to me.

"The teacher is so mean." She said as she pouted her cheeks exaggeratedly. I laughed at how silly she looked. She reminded me of a chipmunk.

"Any way, I should properly introduce myself. My name is Usagi Tsukino. It's nice to meet you." She said as she smiled warmly at me.

"I'm Miyuki Wakaba and it's very nice to meet you Ms. Tsukino ." I said as I smiled back at her. She shook her head furiously.

"No! That won't do," She said as she pouted her cheeks again. Her face looked round like a meatball. "Call me Usagi" she said as she continued making that funny face. I was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Achem!" The teacher cleared her throat loudly as she glared over at Usagi with an annoyed expression.

"Eek!" she squeaked as she stuck her nose in her book and pretended to read. I turned back towards the teacher and saw that she was writing some stuff down. I decided that I should take out my notebook and start writing some of that stuff down. I was about to start writing when… "Pssst!" I heard Usagi hiss at me. I turned to look at her curiously. She was hiding her face with the book, but was still looking at me. "I hope we can become great friends…" She whispered to me as she flashed me a brilliant smile.

I giggled softly "Same here Usagi."

"ACHEMMM!" the teacher cleared her throat even louder this time. She turned and glared at Usagi-chan, causing her to turn bright red. All the students laughed at her reaction. I giggled along with them. She looked so silly. I don't know what it was about Ms. Tsukino, that gave me that feeling of warmth, and trust whenever I looked at her. She was clearly a goofball, but something about her was different. I could tell just by looking at her pure and beautiful sapphire eyes that she was destined for greatness.

The rest of the school day went by pretty much like this. After getting over my initial anxiety, I finally began to feel like I truly did belong here.

...

(After School)

After the last class ended, I made my way out of the school building exhaustively. I was burdened with homework on my first day. As I walked wearily away from the building, I heard a voice yell out my name. Just as I turned to see who had called me, I felt my feet stumble on a small rock that was half crumbled on the floor in front of me. I lost my footing and fell face first on the ground. I groaned loudly just as I heard quick footsteps approach me from behind.

"Miyuki!? Are you okay!?" I heard her cheerful and familiar voice ask me. She sounded concerned.

"Usagi?" I asked without lifting my head.

"I tried to warn you about the rock, but I didn't reach you in time," She said to me sadly. " I actually tripped on this rock earlier too." She said her eyes big and puffy. I glanced up to see two small scrapes on her knees." I couldn't help but smile warmly and chuckle at her big-eyed face. She kneeled down and held out her hand to me.

"Thanks." I said as she helped me back up back on my feet. I dusted off my uniform quickly. Usagi was still pouting. I sighed softly as I placed my hand on her shoulder gently. "It's okay Usagi-chan, it's nobody's fault. People trip, it happens. It's called an accident." I said kindly as I tried to reassure her. I didn't want her to frown. She looks better when she smiles.

"Well I'm glad you're okay. Oh yeah! I was talking to Seiya earlier about hanging out together and he said that I can bring my friends, so I was wondering..." She began as she trailed off lightly. I looked at her questioningly. "I was wondering if you wanted to come along…?" She asked me in a small, shy voice. She was poking both of her index fingers together in a very curious way.

She reminded me of a scolded child. After a few minutes of silence, I smiled warmly at her and replied.

"I'd love to join you and your friends Usagi-chan," After I said that, her face immediately lit up. She flashed me a brilliant smile. "But afterwards, would it be too much to ask this Seiya guy if he could drop me off afterwards?"

Usagi simply smiled and nodded. "Sure! Seiya won't mind if we ask him nicely. Now let's get going!" She said cheerfully as she took a hold of my wrist and began leading the way.

I trudged behind her wearily. She was a bit hard to keep up with. When we reached the gate of the school I caught a glance of a small, black limousine, standing right at the entrance. I looked at it suspiciously. When we finally reached the curb, the door swung open.

"Um Usagi-chan, are you sure this is okay?" I asked her cautiously as I began to feel a bit nervous.

"Are you kidding? Of course it is Miyuki!" She said cheerfully as she pushed me inside the limousine. She climbed in right behind me and closed the door. I glanced up awkwardly at all of the people that were in the car. There was three guys and four other girls. Some of which I had for a couple of my classes. "Everyone, this is my new friend Miyuki!" Usagi said cheerfully as she introduced me.

I looked down at the floor shyly as I waved at them reluctantly. After a few seconds I looked up cautiously and saw as everyone smiled warmly and said hi to me. The only one that didn't seem too friendly was the guy that sat right across from me on the other side of the car. He was thin with light colored eyes and he had shaggy silver hair. I saw as he huffed and looked away un-amused. He simply turned his head and stared out the window quietly. My smile faltered a bit when I felt his indifference. The guy next to him must have caught on to my sad expression because he scolded the silver hair guy.

"Yaten! don't be rude to Odango's new friend."

"No please it's okay, thank you though." I said as I smiled wearily at the guy who tried to stick up for me.

"Oh? Well he should still apologize." He said as he frowned at Yaten who didn't even bother looking my way. For some reason his indifference really hurt my feelings, but I tried not to show it too much and did my best to keep on smiling. After a few seconds of silence, I decided to say something to break the ice.

"So, where are we all going?" I said it trying to sound casual. Truthfully I was very curious.

"We have a Beach house around here." The other guy that was sitting to the far right replied without taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

'I _wonder how he doesn't get car sick?'_ I asked myself as I stared at him.

"Wait, I remember now!"

A loud and cheery voice interrupted the tranquil silence.

I blink quickly as I turned to look at the girl that sat next to me. She had long blonde hair like Usagi's, but hers was let down. She had a red ribbon tying a small portion of her hair behind her head. She had blue eyes that reminded me of Sailor V from the arcade game that I loved to play when I was younger.

"What are you talking about Minako-chan?" I saw as the girl who sat at the very end leaned over to look at us. She had short, blue hair and intelligent looking eyes.

"How can you guys not know?!" Minako exclaimed loudly as she turned to look at me. "She's Yue Wakaba's Daughter!" She said as she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Yue Wakaba? The most prestigious and well known hair stylist in all of Japan! She's done hair styles for stars from all over the globe!"

I looked at her a bit surprised. "Yeah, she's my mom."

"Oh wow!" She exclaimed as she leaned towards me. Her eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm.

"So your mom is a really famous hair stylist Miyuki?" Usagi asked me, surprised.

I simply nodded shyly. "Can you get her to do my hair Miyuki? I've always wanted my hair to be styled by a famous stylist." I felt my heart throb painfully as I remembered what I was trying so hard to forget.

I sat there in silence for a few seconds, staring at the floor. I could feel everybody's stares burning me, making me cringe.

After a really long pause, I finally managed to respond.

"She can't..." I began grimly. Minako's smile faded into a pout.

"Awww! Why not?", she whined loudly.

I avoided her disappointed gaze as I looked back down at my feet. I took a few deep, calming breaths. After another brief pause, I looked up at all of them with a sad, reluctant smile. "Because she died from an illness last week..."

...

 **Me:** Keep reading if you like it so far. Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Howdy! Here's the 2nd chapter~ If you want to see drawings me and my friend drew of Miyuki my OC just go to my DA account Kairi-The-Siren if none are up I haven't put them up yet. I hope you like this story so far I know I do~ I love and enjoy working on this story! I enjoy doing Miyuki's side and doing Usagi's silly nature~ Any ways, please enjoy~

...

Chapter 02: Beach Panic

...

Miyuki's POV

It was hard to tell my mom's biggest fans that she had died. Talking about it brought back painful memories of that terrible day. How her hand went cold as it held onto mine…I know, however that my mom wouldn't like me being sad over her death. It was just as auntie would always say to me. When we finally arrived at the Beach house, everyone made their way to the bathrooms to put their swim suits on. I didn't have time to bring a swim suit...in fact; I don't even think I own a swim suit to begin with.

"Don't you have a bathing suit Miyuki-chan?"

"Hm?" I turn around to see Seiya-kun raise an eyebrow curiously. He had his hands in his pants pockets. "Oh, um… Actually no, I don't have one. I'm actually as surprised as you are..." I said as I smiled sheepishly He chuckled warmly.

"No worries, I think we have something for you."

I was surprised that Seiya was actually a really nice guy. Maybe he was being nice to me because I told them that my mom had passed away.

Nonetheless it was still sweet of him to try to cheer me up. I guess in a way, I kind of saw Seiya like a big brother. I had always wanted a brother. Since I was an only child, I often got lonely growing up alone. "Thank you Seiya-kun, I really appreciate it."

"Nah, don't mention it. Odango really seems to like you. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine." He said with a smile. I stared at Seiya for a few seconds, in silence. "Is something wrong Miyuki-chan?" he asked me gently.

"Seiya-kun, do you…like, Usagi-chan?" I asked him curiously. I saw as his face went from pale to pink, then to red. "You do don't you?!" I smiled as I teased him. He blushed furiously.

I giggled at how cute he looked when he acted all embarrassed. Our little teasing session didn't last too long however.

"Seiya! Come on! We need to get ready." Yaten interrupted our playful atmosphere. He was in a really foul mood. And after he saw me talking to Seiya, his attitude seemed to worsen.

"Aw! Come on Yaten. I'm just talking with cute, little Miyuki-chan here. What's the harm in that?" Seiya asked innocently as he hugged me from behind. I felt myself blush when he rested his chin on my shoulder. He smiled broadly at Yaten, who was glaring at me, an acidic look in his eyes. For some reason, I felt as small as an ant when he gave me that look.

"Yaten! You should be nicer to Miyuki, she hasn't done anything to you, so chill out." I looked at Yaten and Seiya nervously as they glared at each other for a few seconds.

"Whatever. I just think you're wasting your time. She's not worth being around. She's just another stupid girl." He said as he ran his fingers through his silver hair and turned and walked away annoyed. For some reason, his words cut me deeply. I don't know why, but they did "Yaten!"

Seiya scolded his retreating form. "Don't listen to him Miyuki, he's just...moody that's all." Seiya said as he messed up his own hair nervously. I could tell he was embarrassed with Yaten's behavior.

"O-okay..." I said as I smiled wearily. Even though I gave it my best effort, Seiya saw right through me. He placed his big hand on my head and ruffled my green hair

"Cheer up Miyuki-chan! Come on, let's go get you a bathing suit." He exclaimed happily. Before I could protest, he grabbed my wrist swiftly and pulled me along with him towards the beach house

(At The Beach)

After I got my bathing suit, we all went down to the beach to play volleyball. Ami, Minako, and Seiya were on my team, while Rei, Usagi, Taiki, and Makoto were on the other team. Yaten-kun didn't want to play. He simply sat on the sand watching us with a bored expression on his face. Seiya had picked out a cute, light-blue bathing suit. It was a two piece that had a skirt bottom and a bra-like top. I put my hair up into two, low ponytails so that it wouldn't get in the way.

After the game was over, Rei was blaming Usagi for tripping over her feet again and missing the ball by an inch. We had won thanks to Seiya's persistence and Minako's fantastic serve. I tried reasoning with Rei-san, but Ami, Makoto and Minako advised me against it. They told me that Usagi and Rei were always like that. After that, some of us decided to make sand castles, or lay down on a towel in the sun. I decided to play in the water with Seiya, Taiki, Usagi, and Ami. It was so much fun watching them play. Ami was on Taiki's shoulders while Usagi was on Seiya's. Obviously Taiki and Ami won the game.

"Heh Heh, you did good Ami-chan and you too Usagi-chan." I said as I smiled at them both, they smiled back at me warmly.

"Your turn Yuki-chan." I heard Seiya say. I blinked twice as I turned to look at Seiya with a surprised look on my face. No one but my mom called me Yuki-chan. I felt my heart cringe unwillingly at the memory of it. After a few deep breaths, I managed to push my sadness aside as I climbed onto Seiya's shoulders and continued our care-free play. After a fierce struggle, I managed to push Ami off of Taiki's shoulders. We all laughed as the water splashed on us all. I had had that much fun in years. Nothing could possibly ruin this wonderful day.

...

After everyone went back inside the beach house, Usagi and I decided to go get some food.

"So...Usagi-chan?" I began in a small voice. Usagi turned her head slightly and glanced at me. "Yes Miyuki-chan?"

"I was wondering, why does Yaten act so..." I trailed off nervously unable to say anymore.

Usagi knew what I meant. "Mean?" she said finishing my sentence. I nodded lightly. "Hmm. I don't know. Seiya says he's always been that way."

"...I see..." I said as I continued walking quietly. I felt the hot sand run through my toes. After a few seconds of silence, I turned to see Usagi staring at me. "Usagi-chan? Why are you looking at me that way...?" I asked her a bit bewildered. Usagi leaned in and in a whisper she spelled it out for me.

"You like Yaten-kun" I felt my heart skip unwillingly as my face turned red.

"I do not! How can I? I barely even know him!" I said still blushing furiously.

Usagi laughed mischievously. "Of course you like him! If not, then why can't you stop thinking about him?" I blushed when I realized that I had been thinking about him.

"Let's just get the food and go back, I'm getting kind of hungry!" I said as I smiled nervously, trying to change the subject.

After we got the food, we began to make our way back to the beach house, when suddenly; we heard a loud, blood-curling, scream, nearby.

"W-what was that?" I asked nervously as I turned to look at Usagi. She handed me the bags she was holding "You should go back to the beach house Miyuki-chan, I'll be right back."

"But-" I began to protest but Usagi shook her head with a small smile

"It's okay, I'll be back ok? So don't worry!" She said as she took off before I could say anything more. I titled my head as I saw her disappear in the direction of the scream.

After a few minutes, I took off running towards the beach house at full speed. "What is wrong with her!? What if she gets hurt, or killed?! What if it's a pervert!?" I screamed to myself as I sprinted towards the beach house.

When I finally reached it, I quickly rushed inside and tossed the bags of food on Yaten who was lazily lying on a recliner chair. "Hey!" I heard him begin to protest, but I paid no mind to him. After I tossed him the food, I took off at full speed, back in the direction of the scream. When I reached the alleyway the scream had come from. I heard the clear signs of a struggle. Quietly, I peeked around the corner and gasped. There was a beautiful girl standing there.

She was dressed in a colorful sailor uniform and she had lovely white wings on her back. Her hair was long and blonde. It reminded me of Usagi's. I shifted my gaze when I heard a really loud and menacing roar. I glanced past the pretty girl and saw a monster standing before her. I nearly screamed when I laid eyes on it. "What the hell?!" I hissed to myself as I cupped my hands over my mouth. I was trying really hard not to scream.

I heard as the girl cursed it and called the monster a Phage. I gasped when I saw the monster pick up the girl and fling her across the alley. She wasn't given a chance to fight back. That was when I heard the monster's voice for the first time. "Ha ha ha ha! Die Sailor Moon!"

I don't know what I was thinking at that moment, or why I did what I did, but just as the monster set off a large beam of light, I rushed over and pushed Sailor Moon out of the way. The blast made me skid and roll uncontrollably. I felt as the sharp concrete scraped my exposed back. It was a bad choice to wear only shorts on top of my bathing suit. At least she was okay.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Sailor Moon rushed to my side with tears in her eyes.

I groaned softly as I turned to look at the beautiful girl. "For some reason, tears don't suit you…" I said as I smiled weakly at her. "The question is, are you okay?" I asked her in a near whisper. She nodded sadly, tears overflowing her big blue eyes.

"Well Looky here! Another human to steal their Star seed" its menacing snarl made us both look up. When we looked up we saw some weird lady standing in front of the monster. She had long, light blue hair and a light-blue, skimpy outfit, with a weird x thing around her face.

"No! I won't let you take her Star Seed!" Sailor Moon screamed as she stood in front of me with her arms outstretched. She was protecting me.

"Hmm, that's too bad, I'll just have to kill you first then." She said in an amused voice. "Phage! Attack Sailor Moon! Take that girl's Star Seed!" She ordered.

The Phage viciously attacked Sailor Moon. Even though she was standing her ground, it was still making her to move away from me. I tried to stand up, but my back was in such bad shape that I couldn't move. When the Phage finally managed to hit Sailor Moon with its beam, It sent her flying into a wall, far away from me.

The lady in blue made her way over and stopped right in front of me. She put both her wrists together, making her golden bracelets glow. "Now, give me your star seed!" She screamed. However, just before she could do anything else, a bright blast came out of nowhere, making the lady step back.

"Stop right there!" I heard a soft voice scream.

"Damn! So close." The lady in blue said as she stepped back into a floating phone booth and then disappeared. I turned my head wearily to see the Phage was still attacking Sailor moon.

I tried to move, but I couldn't stand the pain anymore. I felt as the world began to spin around me. Everything began getting dark. I looked at Sailor Moon wearily and prayed that she would be okay. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" were the last words I heard before everything went black.

...

Me: Damn, She finally meets the towns hero Sailor Moon and she get's hurt protecting her it can be good and bad. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Howdy! 3rd chapter~ I just fix couple of things that's all. Enjoy~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC Miyuki Wakaba!

...

 **Sailor Star Sapphire**

Chapter 03: Miyuki, The Klutz!

...

Miyuki's POV

A whole week passed since the incident with Sailor moon and that monster called a 'Phage'. I wasn't allowed to go to school due to Usagi's orders. But I finally ended up going to school today. My back I was still in pain, but I can't keep missing school for such a minor injury. I'd disappoint my mother and father. Especially father since he always used to help me study every day and night right before I went to sleep. Things just weren't the same since he left my mother and me. Even though I kind of miss him, it's still a very confusing subject for me. You see my father was very strict. He was always pushing me over my physical and metal limits. It got to the point where I even fainted from exhaustion. My mother used to yell at him for that.

After a few seconds, I took a deep breath and pushed my painful memories aside as I kept continued walking towards the school building. After a few minutes, I reached into my book bag and popped a pill in my mouth for the pain. When I made it into class, I sat down as I took out my water bottle and drank deeply from it. I sighed loudly just as a familiar voice startled me, making me jump.

"Shouldn't you be home resting?" the voice said. I turned around in my seat to see Yaten sitting behind me. I hadn't noticed him behind me. Goes to show how spaced out, I still was.

"Well according to Usagi, Yes, but I just couldn't stand to stay home for another week…" I said as I trailed off and glanced at the chalk board that was in front of the class. "Got to keep up with my studies…" I said as I tilted my head and glanced at him. He was clearly more into the book he held than our conversation. After a few seconds, I turned my body slightly to face him. After another small pause, I decided to break the silence.

"Yaten?" My small voice made him look up. There was a slightly surprised look in his emerald, green eyes. He stared at me unfaltering for a few seconds. I leaned in slightly as I rested my chin on my pale arm. I stared at him for a few seconds. "Yaten, are you okay? Hello? Earth to Yaten" I said as I waved my hand in front of him. After a few more seconds, I leaned in and reached my hand gently as I patted the top of his head. His silver hair felt soft.

My pat seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he'd been in "What do you want?" He asked me coldly as he turned his nose up and looked away from me.

I made a face when he replied. "What a nasty attitude," I said to myself as I pouted slightly. After a few seconds of silence, I decided to ask anyway. "I was wondering if you guys could give me a ride me home after school?" I asked a bit embarrassed. I absolutely hated asking for favors. "Only if it's no trouble, of course." I said as played with my soft teal hair. After a long pause, I glanced at him as I waited for and answer, but all he did was stare at the cover of the book he held.

I was about to ask him something else, but the teacher finally came in and started the class. After almost 10 minutes without an answer, I shook my head lightly as I turned away from him. "Never mind…" I said trailing off as I turned back around and took out my notebook to resume my notes.

...

After I got home from school, I made my way to the kitchen to make something to eat. When I opened the fridge, I realized I ran out of food, so I decided to go into town to buy some food. After I bought the groceries, I realized that walking home with seven paper bags full of food, was not as easy as it seemed. I was really worried the eggs wouldn't make it in one piece. I was almost half-way home, when my clumsiness decided to rear its ugly head, causing me to trip over my own feet. The bags flew out of my arms as I fell. I hissed in pain when I felt my knees scrape the sidewalk. After I stood up, I made my way over to the bags quickly, to check if the eggs were okay. Suddenly I saw a pair of well-polished shoes, step right in front of me.

"Yaten?" I said surprised when I realized it was him. For some strange reason, he was wearing sunglasses.

After a few seconds, I saw as he got done on one knee, and held out his hand to me. "Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

' _Why is he being nice to me?_ ' I thought to myself confused as I remembered all the other times he had been mean to me. This guy was confusing me a little more than I thought was right. I was starting to get whiplash from his mood swings. I felt my heart skip when he took hold of my arm and pulled me up gently. For some reason, his cheeks were turning pink. "T..thank you." I said awkwardly as I looked away. I didn't want him to see me blushing.

As I diverted my gaze, I came across the bags of food that were still on the floor. "Oh no! The food!" I said as I bent down and checked each bag to make sure everything was still in one piece. Everything was fine until I got to the bag with the eggs. "Oh no, they're broken." I whined as I picked up the drippy, yellowed carton.

After a few seconds, I sighed loudly as I began picking up the bags. "What are you doing?" I heard Yaten ask curiously. He was still standing in the same place.

"I have to drop off these bags at home then head back to the store and get some more eggs." I said wearily as I began to make my way home.

"Here, let me help you with those." I heard Yaten say as he reached over and took four of the bags that I was carrying. I looked at him bewildered. "It's the least I can do." He said as he smiled lightly at me. This had to be the first time I had ever seen him smile. I felt my beat rapidly when I realized how handsome he looked when he smiled.

"Well what do you mean it's the least you can do? You don't need to make up for anything." I said as I frowned slightly. He simply shook his head softly and smiled again

"In class today, I didn't answer you. That was a jerky thing for me to do. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that your back was still hurting you..." He said as he trailed off. His expression was still hidden behind his sunglasses. I blushed lightly when I heard him apologize.

' _At least he cared enough to say I'm sorry._ ' I thought to myself happily.

After a few seconds, I realized that it must have been Seiya who told him that my back was still hurting. 'I have to thank Seiya the next time I see him' I thought to myself as I glanced back at Yaten's slender form.

"Okay then." I agreed shyly as I turned around and began leading the way back to my house carefully. We walked in silence, all the way back. When we finally made it back, I put all of the food away. After everything was organized, I turned to him shyly.

"Um…would you like to accompany me to buy some more eggs?" I asked him a bit cautiously. I didn't want him to go back to his jerky mood. After a few seconds of thought, he turned to me and nodded softly.

"Sure, I think that's a good idea." He said as he trailed off and ran his fingers through his silver hair.

"Really? Why so?" I asked him curiously as I played with my necklace.

"Well, I heard on the news that there have been a couple of burglaries around this area. Many near yours and Usagi's neighborhoods..." he said as he trailed off.

I felt my face blush as I imagined Yaten as a noble knight and I as the beautiful princess that he's sworn to protect. I shook my head quickly as I tried to get rid of my random fantasy. I couldn't let his kindness get to me. After all, he could already like someone else.

After we got back from purchasing the eggs, I safely managed to put them in the refrigerator in one piece. After they were safely put away, I made my way back to the living room. I found Yaten looking at the pictures that were on my wall. They were pictures of me with my mom when I was younger. They were from when she was still alive.

After a few seconds, I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Thank you again for all of your help Yaten." I said as I thanked him shyly. He nodded as he smiled lightly.

"You're welcome." He said as he glanced down. After a few seconds, I caught him staring at my legs. I felt my face turn a dark shade of red.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him timidly. I was feeling a bit self-conscious.

"What's that on your legs?" he asked as he titled his sunglasses slightly and peeked over them. I look down at my dirty, banged up legs to see bright, fresh blood trickling down into my white sock. My knees were bleeding.

"Oh crap. I guess I really did hurt myself when I fell…" I trailed off as I lifted my uniform skirt slightly to get a better look at my knees. "I really am a klutz…" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck, sheepishly.

Yaten simply shook his head softly and smiled. "Well sit down you klutz" He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and sat me down.

"Where do you keep your first aid box at?" he asked as he looked around

"Under the bathroom sink. It's in the cabinet…" I said as I pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. After a few seconds, Yaten walked back with the first aid box in hands. He made his way over to me quickly.

When he reached the couch I was sitting on, he kneeled down and took out a bottle of peroxide. He then dabbed a small amount on a cotton ball and gently patted my bloody knee. I flinched a little bit when I felt it sting. "Sorry. Just hold still." He instructed as he took out some gauze and tape. After a few quick seconds, I saw as he glanced up at me and smiled softly. "All done." He said as he stood up and took the kit back to the bathroom. When he was done, he made his back to the living room.

"Thank you again, Yaten." I said as I looked at him wearily.

"No problem." He said as he smiled at me gently. I found myself blushing unwillingly. "Oh yeah, I was supposed to meet Taiki at Usagi's house. It seems Seiya decided to go over there without telling us." Yaten said with an annoyed look on his face.

I couldn't help but giggle at his expression. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help but laugh. You must really not like it when Seiya meets Usagi-chan." I said as I looked at him.

He turned slightly red "It's just that it seems Seiya, just can't stop being around Usagi and it kind of annoys me. I can tell Usagi is a good person though." He said as he trailed off.

"Well let's go see her then. Seiya is probably with her so he can protect her from that burglar that's roaming around." I said as I smiled at Yaten. Then, without thinking, I took hold of his hand as I led the way out of the house. We walked next to each other in silence for a few minutes. For some reason we were still holding hands. I thought that he would have pulled away by now, but strangely he hadn't. After a few more minutes of silence, I glanced at him through the corner of my eyes and saw that his face was a light red color underneath his sunglasses. He was clearly blushing.

When we got close to Usagi's place, Yaten told me the house number and street name. It turned out that Usagi didn't live that far away from me, which was a nice thing to know just in case I got lonely. After almost ten minutes of walking, we finally approached her doorstep. Unwillingly, we ran into Taiki who had also wanted to check on Seiya who was alone with Usagi. After we rang the doorbell, nobody answered for a good long while.

We were about to give up, when all of a sudden, the door creaked opened and revealed the cutest little girl standing next to it. She reminded me of Usagi a bit. She had dark, reddish-pink hair, tied up into two small dumpling ponytails. She was simply adorable. I bent down and smiled at her gently as Taiki asked her if Seiya was there.

"Here?" She said as she repeated the last word that Taiki had said. After a few seconds, she tilted her head softly to the right. Just then, we heard Usagi's voice break the silence.

"Taiki-san! Yaten-kun! Miyuki-chan!" She said a bit awkwardly. Usagi and all of her other friends were covered in food. "Welcome!" She said as she smiled sheepishly at us.

After a small amount of time, I began to wonder where the little girl went, so I decided to look for her. I found her in the hall near Usagi's kitchen, staring straight at me. She had big and round blue eyes that were innocent and curious. After that I decided to go back to the kitchen and found everyone playing cards. I wasn't really good at card games so I decided to go back and play with Chibi-Chibi.

After a long while, I ended up meeting Usagi's other two friend's Haruka, and Michiru, who had dropped by because their car broke down. Everything was going great until there was a loud knock on the door. It was a group of TV people looking for publicity. When we realized this Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya decided to hide so that the tabloids wouldn't find out that "The Three Lights" were seen at a girl's house so late at night. Rei pushed me in to the bathroom with Yaten. After a few minutes of consideration, we decided to hide in the tub. Luckily it had a cover that completely shielded us. It was a close fit. I felt as my face flashed dark red when I realized I was pressed very close to Yaten. This was the first time that I had ever been this close to a guy.

"...Miyuki?" I heard Yaten whisper near my ear after a few seconds of silence. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Y…Yes?" I whispered back reluctantly. I felt really embarrassed.

"Why don't you say 'kun' at the end of my name like everybody else does?" he asked me curiously. I blinked in silence for a few seconds as I considered what I had never thought of before.

"Well," I began "I can't say for sure, but all I want is for you not to group me with those fan girls of yours. I just want to show you that we can be friends." I said as I whispered to him softly. After that he was quiet. I glanced at him cautiously, but it was way too dark to see his face.

After another pause between us, it seemed liked he was about to say something, when suddenly we heard the bathroom door open. Together, we pulled open the tub cover. We saw Usagi standing by the door. "Usagi-chan? What are you doing?" I asked her curiously. She simply smiled and ran off.

"Hm…" I heard Yaten begin in a suspicious tone. "That's weird. Uh…Miyuki? Stay hidden okay? I'm going to go check what's happening. Don't move from here." He said as he pulled the cover all the way off and climbed out of the tub. I nodded my head a bit worried

"Please, be careful Yaten." I whispered to myself as I heard his light footsteps, walk out the bathroom.

...

 **Me:** What ya think? like it? love it? hate it? Just keep reading~ Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** Here's the 4th chapter~ Enjoy~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC Miyuki/Sailor Star Sapphire!

...

 **Sailor Star Sapphire**

Chapter 04: A New Sailor Scout?!

...

 **Miyuki's POV**

It's been one interesting week. After all of the problems that arose that night at Usagi-chan's house, Yaten and I had to leave, as well as Taiki-san. I felt bad I had to leave Usagi-chan and the others to clean up the mess. How it happen though is beyond me. Maybe it had something to do with those weird Phage monsters. I'd been running into them a lot lately since that day at the beach. Finally I was able to make some time for myself. I was at home relaxing a bit while I watched the news when suddenly; my door bell rung. The loud chime echoed through-out the house. "Who could it be?" I asked myself wearily as I got up and walked to the front door.

I peeked through the small hole to find Usagi-chan and Chibi-Chibi-chan standing at my door step. I opened the door quickly.

"Hi Miyuki-chan!" Usagi said cheerfully. I smiled and said hi as I invited them both to come into my house. I closed the door behind them.

"To what do I owe this wonderful visit from you guys?" I said as I bent down and looked at Chibi-Chibi who patted my cheeks gently with a smile. "So adorable." I said as I patted her head gently.

"Well, Chibi-Chibi wanted to come over and visit...I think?" I Usagi said a bit unsurely. I simply giggled at Usagi-chan's expression. She looked silly.

"Do you want to walk with us Miyuki-chan?" Usagi asked as I tousled Chibi-Chibi's hair.

I nodded. "Sure why not?" I said as I grabbed my jacket from the coat hanger. I always enjoyed myself when I was with Usagi-chan. We walked out into the bright sunlight. The air was crisp and cool. I chuckled softly as I watched Chibi-Chibi chase a butterfly down the street.

"Miyuki-chan?" I heard as Usagi-chan broke the silence. I glanced at her.

"Yes, Usagi-chan?" I asked as tilted my head sideways.

"I was wondering...what club are you going to join?" She asked as she played with her blond hair. I blinked wearily. I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to choose a club.

"I forgot…" I trailed off embarrassingly as I glanced at my feet. "I don't really know what club I should choose." I said as I trailed off again. I was deep in thought as I considered my options. Suddenly; someone behind me broke the silence.

"Why not join the Volleyball team, Miyuki-chan?" Both Usagi-chan and I turned around to see Taiki-san walking behind us.

"Aren't you on the Volleyball team, Taiki-san?" I asked him curiously. He nodded softly. He had his hands in his pants pockets

"Yes, but it seems my team is short one person. I was hoping I could find someone to take that last spot." He said as he glanced at me. I blink incredulously as I thought about what he had proposed. After a few seconds, I shrugged and turned to him with a smile

"Why not? I 'd love to take the last spot." I said as I glanced at him. Taiki-san smiled brilliantly.

"Thank you Miyuki-chan. We can begin practice after school tomorrow." He said as he turned and waved. "Take care you two." He said as he walked away.

I turned around and glanced at Usagi-chan, who was giving me a strange look. Her hand was covering her mouth and she had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Usagi-chan...? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her a bit bewildered. She leaned closer to me so that I could hear her.

"You're going to be on Taiki-san's team?" She said in a giggle. I frowned. I didn't understand what she was so worked up about.

"Yes. What's the problem Usagi-chan? I'm just helping out a friend." I said as I raised my eyebrow and shot her a questioning look. She wave her hand as a large and goofy grin spread over her face.

"Yaten-kun is going to be sooo jealous!" She said as she continued to smile and wave her hand. I looked at her bewildered.

"Why would he be jealous?" I asked her as I glanced down at my feet again.

"Well, because you're helping Taiki-san's team instead of cheering him on."

I looked at her wide-eyed as I remembered that I had wanted to cheer his team on. "Oh no, I was going to cheer his team on tomorrow…" I said as I trailed off. I was beginning to regret my decision.

"I have to tell him tomorrow at school. He'll understand. Right, Usagi-chan?" I asked as I looked back at Usagi-chan with hopeful eyes. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Well…" She began. "Yaten-kun should be able to understand." She said as we walked in silence for a few seconds. "Oh no!" I heard Usagi break the silence. I glanced over at her a bit bewildered. "I was supposed to meet Seiya-kun for that special training of his! Can you keep an eye on Chibi-Chibi? For me?" She asked me desperately. I was a bit confused at the sudden change in our conversation

"Of course Usagi-chan! Now you better hurry before Seiya-kun gets mad because you're late." I said as I watched Usagi-chan speed off down the street. After a few seconds, I turned my attention back to Chibi Chibi, she was gone.

"Chibi-Chibi-chan!" I felt my heart skip when I realized she wasn't on the swings anymore. I ran around the entire park as I searched for her, but I had no luck. "Something must have happened to her! Oooh! Usagi-chan is going to kill me if I lose her little sister!" I scolded myself as continued my search.

Eventually I came to an area that was hardly frequented by people. I was about to turn and walk the other way, when suddenly I heard a scream. Silently I made my way over to where it came from and peeked my head around the corner. My eyes opened wide when I saw that same weird lady with the long, blue hair and revealing dress from before. I glanced at the woman who stood across from her. She had a small flower above her forehead with a crystal floating above it.

"I have to do something, but what?" I asked myself worriedly.

"I'm not some super hero like Sailor Moon." I said as I glanced back. "Chibi-Chibi?!" I almost yelled out in surprise when I saw Chibi Chibi-chan standing right in front of me. She was looking up at me with her curious blue eyes. I bent down and whispered to her "Where were you Chibi Chibi-chan? I was worried sick about you." I said as I put my hand over her head gently.

She simply smiled and repeated what I said. I stood back up and leaned my back against the wall. After a few seconds I peeked my head around the corner again to see another lady come into the picture. The lady had long brown hair and she was arguing with the blue haired lady. I didn't know if stopping them was the right thing to do but, something told me that the woman with the flower on her head needed help.

"I have to save that lady." I whispered to myself as I took a deep breath and stepped out from my hiding spot "Stop right there!" I shouted.

The two ladies stop arguing and turned to me incredulously. I tried my best to keep from trembling. I might have looked calm and brave on the outside, but on the inside, I was freaking out. "Why am I doing this?!" I asked myself in a shout. I argued with myself for a few seconds until I remembered her. Sailor Moon was braver than I was but unfortunately she wasn't there to save the day this time. "I just had to. I couldn't just let her die." I said as I balled my fists in anger.

"Oh, well would you look at that Siren...another human. Why don't you check her Star Seed as well?" The woman in the dark dress said as she glanced back at her partner. The lady in blue then put her index finger to her lips and tilted her head sideways.

"I think I met you before...hmm I wonder where?" she said as she glanced at me curiously. The brown haired lady got angry at her

"Shut-up and take her Star Seed!" she said in anger as the blue haired lady nodded and pressed her bracelets against each other. They began to glow. I clenched my eyes shut as I braced myself for the pain, but before she could do whatever she was going to do, a large ball of light whizzed by me and made her jump back.

"Stop right there!" A voice pierced through the silence. "We won't allow you to take another human's Star Seed!" I gasped as I looked up at the building where two girls were standing back to back. One of them had really short blonde hair and the other one had shoulder length turquoise hair. They were thin and tall and very pretty. They were wearing a similar outfit to the one Sailor Moon had worn without wings.

"Damn it! More Sailor Scouts. Siren, let's go. Let the Phage deal with those two." Siren nodded as a Phone Booth appeared and then they stepped inside it. Then they disappeared just like the last time. I glanced back at the lady that had the weird floating crystal thing above her head. I watched incredulously as it turned black and something began to happen to her. She was engulfed in darkness. Suddenly I saw as her entire form changed!

"Hey, you!" I turned to look at the two Sailor scouts when they jumped down next to me "Leave while we deal with this Phage." The blond one instructed me.

I nodded as I turned and ran from the ally way. I was stopped by a little hand tugging on my shirt. I glanced down to see it was Chibi Chibi. I bent down and smiled at her. "What should I do Chibi Chibi-chan? I know I can help those two scouts...but I'm too weak." I said as I trailed off. "Great. I'm asking advice from a two year old." I said as I sighed sadly to myself

"Chibi Chibi?" I hear her say softly. I turned to look back, who smiled and took off running to where that Phage was. I didn't think twice then. I took off at full speed behind her. I just had to keep Chibi-Chibi safe.

When I reached the corner of the alleyway again, I saw Chibi Chibi standing right in front of that Phage. It was half-human and half-hawk. I watched with wide eyes as it charged at Chibi Chibi! "Chibi Chibi!" I screamed as I dashed out. That was when everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I ran from the corner until I reached Chibi-Chibi. I then picked her up in my arms. Time seemed to speed up again as I fell to the side with Chibi-Chibi in my arms. I had dodged the Phage's attack. I sighed with relief when I saw that Chibi-Chibi was alright

"Hey! I thought I told you to leave!" The lady with short blonde hair yelled at me as she attacked the Phage.

"Sorry. I just wanted to keep Chibi-Chibi safe for a friend of mine. Also, it wouldn't be right to leave if I can do something to help!" I shouted frantically. "I know I'm just a human, but I had to do something to help! I just want to protect everyone! This is planet is my home! And I'll be damned if I just sit here and do nothing as it gets destroyed!" I shouted as a bright light blinded everyone. I used my arms to cover to shield my eyes, but the brightness was to powerful. When it faded, I looked up to see a weird stick floating in front of me.

"That's Princess Sapphire's transformation stick!" The lady with turquoise hair shouted as her eyes went wide with surprise.

"Yeah but...why is it showing itself to her? Wait...could she be…?" the blond one inquired as she jumped away from the Phage's attack.

"I have to help them!" I shouted to myself as I clenched my eyes shut. I took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of the stick. I felt as it's warmth radiated through me. It's light engulfed me as it lifted me up in the air. I felt as it eventually spread to my hands, my legs and my hair. Finally, when the light dimmed down, I didn't feel scared or afraid anymore. It was like a different person resided inside of me.

I felt calm and at peace. I watched as the two scouts attacked the Phage and failed. Without any control, I summoned a staff out of nowhere and pointed the tip at the Phage I felt as the staff guided me through my dance as I unwillingly called out "Celestial…. Sapphire…. Star flash!" I saw as a big star hit the Phage. It shattered as it called out "Beautiful!" After that the Phage changed back to the woman from before. The causing the flower on her head to disappear back into her body. She then fell down and was knocked unconscious.

"It can't be...Sailor Star Sapphire?" I heard them whisper. I turned to look at the two scouts in front of me. "We thought you were dead…It doesn't make any sense..." I heard them say.

Suddenly; I felt as the warmth left my body. I fell down to my knees, exhausted as my normal clothes returned. "Princess!" They shouted as they rushed to my side. Worried expressions plagued both their eyes.

I smiled gently at them "I-I'm okay, but...who am I? Why did I transform like that? Who's Princess Sapphire?" I asked as they looked at each other bewildered

...

 **Me:** Keep reading if u enjoy reading this~ Ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05: Miyuki's, First Rivel?

...

Miyuki POV

I was walking to school the next day, while thinking back to the events that took place the night before. After Usagi-chan found us at the park, we all went our separate ways. I thought about telling Usagi what had happened, but I stopped myself for fear that she would think I was crazy. When I finally made it back home, all I wanted to do was relax and take a warm bath to clear my head. I was about to get in the bath when the doorbell rang, startling me.

"Who could it possibly be…" I asked myself softly as I walked over to the door and peeped through the small hole. I saw Haruka and Michiru standing there anxiously. I remembered their names from the time Usagi had told me about them.

"Miyuki-chan. We are Usagi's friends from a couple of days ago. Would you please let us in? We have something important to talk to you about…" Michiru asked as she smiled warmly at the peep hole.

After a few seconds of hesitation, I un-latched the door and let them in. "Thank you for letting us in. We're sorry to interrupt." Haruka said as she walked over to the couch and sat down gracefully. I still found it hard to believe that she was a girl. She was really handsome. After they had both taken a seat, they motioned for me to sit next to them. I hesitated but obeyed nonetheless. When I had finally taken a seat, Haruka closed her eyes and began.

"A long time ago, there was a beautiful Queen and Princess that governed the moon. The lived in the beautiful Silver Millennium Kingdom. All of the residents of Silver Millennium were peaceful and happy. That kingdom was protected by for guardian soldiers. They were; The soldier of wisdom, and water, Mercury. The soldier of love and beauty, Venus. The soldier of Passion and Fire, Mars. And the Soldier of Strength and Thunder, Jupiter. These Soldiers called themselves the Sailor Scouts. However; unbeknownst to them, there was one 5th and final, legendary soldier that protected the moon. The soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon" she stopped there and glanced at me.

I looked at her quietly as I remembered my first encounter with Sailor moon. "So I'm not crazy…" I whispered to myself as she continued.

"Meanwhile, on the other side of the solar system, there stood another Kingdom. It was governed by a beautiful Princess as well. The Sapphire Palace stood in the very center of the Crystal Star kingdom. This kingdom was also guarded by Sailor guardian soldiers. Neptune, the soldier of the ocean and embrace. Uranus, the soldier of sky and fury. Saturn, the soldier of death and rebirth. And Pluto, the soldier of time and space." She trailed off as she glanced at me. "Neptune and Uranus were the soldiers you encountered yesterday." She said as she glanced at Michiru, who sat quietly by her side.

After another pause, she continued. "However; unlike the Moon Princess, the Crystal kingdom's Princess wasn't happy. Actually she had no emotions whatsoever…" She trailed off as she glanced at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her softly.

She sighed softly then continued. "During one of the battles that the four outer-system soldiers had faced, in order to protect the kingdom and its inhabitants, the Princess used her Sacred Sapphire Crystal, to banish the evil forces from the galaxy forever, but that action came with a steep price. She was encased in solid Crystal. No matter how hard the Sailor scouts tried to free the Princess, all of their efforts failed. And so the Princess continued in that state for a little over a century. That was when a new evil threatened the galaxy. And without the Sapphire Crystal, the scouts were unable to destroy it. Subsequently, their planet, their home, their kingdom was destroyed. Lost and without a home to go back to, the outer system scouts made their way towards earth. Ever since then it has been a mystery, whether the beautiful Sapphire Princess survived the destruction of her planet or whether she was blown to pieces that very same fateful night…" she said as she ended her tale. I glanced at both of them in silence as I tried to take everything in. After another long pause, Michiru spoke for the first time.

"Yesterday, Neptune and Uranus stumbled across another Legendary Sailor Soldier. One that was said to be the Protector of the outer galaxy. She wields the legendary Sapphire Staff, Sailor Sapphire Star. The soldier of Light and Purity." She said as she looked at me. She then Stood up and made her way next to Haruka. I then watched incredulously as they both took out two beautiful looking staffs and shouted, "Neptune Planet Power! Uranus Planet Power!" My jaw nearly dropped to my feet when I saw them transform in front of me. When their transformations were over, the sailor scout with green hair walked over to me. I was fidgeting anxiously. She then bent down and took my trembling hands in hers.

"Princess, we have been searching for you for over 200 years. We thought you were dead…" she said as her eyes got watery. After a few seconds I saw as the blond one made her way over us.

"Miyuki-chan. We are the scouts that you saw last night." She said as she bent down on one knee next to her partner. "I am Sailor Uranus and I act with elegance." She said as she bowed her head. The other girl then let go of my hand and bowed her head as well.

"And I am Sailor Neptune and I act with grace, your highness."

A long and uncomfortable silence fell over the room then as I glanced down at them. "Please, raise your heads. I'm not a Princess; I'm just an ordinary high school girl." I said as I stood up. Uranus lifted her head towards me.

"We are one hundred percent sure. You are Princess Sapphire from the Crystal Star Kingdom. You are the Light that shall thread through the darkness. You will save this planet, and restore our home…" She said as she looked at me with hopeful eyes. I felt the weight of their hopes crush me mercilessly as I realized that they weren't kidding. After a few seconds of silence, I bent down to meet their gazes.

"I need some time to think…please…" I said as I glanced down at the floor. They both bowed their heads once more and stood up.

"We hope your memories return soon, your highness..." They said as they changed back into their human forms and made their way out of my house.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt the tips of my feet get stuck in a crack on the sidewalk near the school. I closed my eyes as I prepared to fall. After a few seconds of waiting for the pain, I realized that I had stopped falling. I opened my eyes and blushed deeply when I saw him. His strong arms were wrapped around my waist. I felt as he pulled me back up on my feet. I blinked and looked up to see Yaten holding me softly. I blushed even deeper when I realized that I was really close to him. It reminded me of how close we were that night back at Usagi-chan's house. Yaten look go of my waist softly after a few seconds. His cheeks had turned a slight shade of pink.

He cleared his throat before speaking "Are you okay Miyuki-san?" he asked me in a gentle tone of voice. I smiled shyly at him.

My heart felt like it would stop. It was beating like crazy "Yeah…thank you for catching me, Yaten-kun. I seem to tripping allot today…." I said as I trailed off embarrassed. He humph softly

"I think Usagi-chan's clumsiness has rubbed off on you."

I pouted. "It did not!" I snapped back. "I'm just clumsy that's all. No need to bring Usagi-chan into this…." I said as I glanced down at the cracked floor. After a few seconds, he rolled his eyes and waved his dismissively. Suddenly; I remembered that I needed to tell him that I couldn't cheer his team on. I was about to run after him, when I saw a girl with light blue hair run up and latch onto Yaten-kun's arm. She was being disgustingly affectionate. I muttered to myself as I walked behind them. I don't know why seeing that had annoyed me so much.

"Oooh! I can't wait to see you win tonight Yaten-kun…" she said as she made goo-goo eyes at him. I scoffed loudly as I pretended not to notice them as I walked past them. "Hey, aren't you Miyuki Wakaba?" she asked before I could get too far. I cursed silently to myself as I slowed my pace and turned to face them with a slight frown.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked a bit acidly. She let go of Yaten-kun's arm and turned to face me "Oh I'm sorry. How rude of me! My name is Yoshida Kurumi-san and I'm ever so pleased to meet you." She said it a bit sarcastically. I tilted my head and smiled as I copied her sarcastic tone.

"Nice to meet you, Kurumi-san."

She narrowed her eyes when she caught onto my tone. She was about to say something else to me, but Yaten-kun interrupted her. "Sorry Kurumi, but we're going to be late." He said as pulled away from her and took hold of my wrist. "Come, Miyuki-san…" he said as he pulled me away from Kurumi. When we made it to the classroom, he breathed a loud sigh of relief. I looked at him a bit bewildered. The bell still wasn't even close to ringing. Were the only ones in the class?

"Yaten-kun? Why did you lie about us being late?" I asked as I placed my book bag on the desk. He sighed softly as he ran his fingers through his silver hair. He looked annoyed.

"Yoshida is a very pesky fan girl that won't leave me alone. Not even for a second. She just can't seem to take a hint…" he trailed off as he glanced at me wearily. "Just promise me you won't do anything to piss her off. She can be a handful when she's angry." He said as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Well what do you mean?" I asked him curiously. He simply shook his head and continued. "She's really stubborn and will do anything to get what she wants. She'll even go overboard..." he said as he glanced back at his desk. I was a bit surprised that he had warned me.

"Could it be he actually does care about me?" I asked myself hopefully as I smiled warmly at him. "Thank you Yaten-kun for worrying…" I said as I looked at him longingly. That seemed to catch him off guard, because he turned red unwillingly.

"I'm sorry…but I won't be able to cheer your team on tonight." I said sadly as I played with my ponytail nervously. He raised one eyebrow as he glanced up at me.

"Why not, did something happen?" he asked a bit concerned. I shook my head softly.

"No, it's just that Taiki-san needed one extra member on his team and since I had forgotten to join a club, I thought I would help him out…" I trailed off as I avoided his gaze. "I'll still be cheering you on though. I know your team will win." I said as I smile softly at him. Yaten-kun was about to say something to me, but was interrupted by the loud ringing of the bell. I then made my way back to my own desk and sat down as the door slid open and students poured into the room. Shortly after everyone was seated, the teacher walked in and began the with day's lecture.

After class was over, I made my way over to meet up with Taiki-san and his team. I was a bit nervous at first, since volleyball wasn't really my forte, but after Taiki-san gave me some pointers, it turned out to be a lot of fun. I ended up completely forgetting about everything else. When we were finally done with practice, the other volleyball Team showed up. My eyes widened with surprise when I laid eyes on Kurumi which was a member of the other team. I felt my nervousness begin to re-surface as the game began. As we stood in our positions, I saw as she gestured towards me and slid her finger across her neck. I swallowed hard when I realized that Yaten-kun had been right about her being crazy.

I shook my head as I tried to calm myself. "I'm here to help Taiki-san. I can't let some psycho fan girl distract me from my mission." I told myself as I tried to focus on what was going on.

We played aggressively for almost an hour until Taiki-san stopped the game and called for a break. When I got off the court, I told Taiki-san I was going to go get some water. He nodded as he coached one of our other players. After I got a water bottle from the machine, I began making my way back to the court, but was stopped by Yoshida-san who was in my way.

She had her arms crossed in front of her chest as she glared at me. "She probably hates me" I muttered to myself as I walked towards her. A serene smile on my face "Well hello there Kurumi-chan, I didn't see you there." I said as cheerfully as I could manage. It sounded incredibly forced. "You were really great out there." I said as I tried to lighten the mood.

"Don't you call me by my first name so lightly, Miyuki Wakaba-san. Don't act like we're friends. I could never be friends with a girl that thinks she's special because she hangs around the Three Lights. I should be the person that's close to Yaten-kun...not you." She said as she glared at me. I cringed away from her hateful glare. She approached me angrily and got really close to my face. "You're my rival, Miyuki Wakaba and let's get one thing clear between us. I won't lose to likes of you!" she said in a hiss as she turned around and stormed back to court.

I shook my head sadly as I followed her back to the court. I then took my spot and got ready to serve. I glanced over at Taiki-san, who was on the far left corner of the court. He nodded, reassuring me. I smiled back at him determinedly. "I won't disappoint you, Taiki-san." I said to myself as I tossed the ball up in the air and smack it as hard as I could over the net. It hit the ground with a loud smack. A surprised look crossed Yoshida's face when she realized that I wouldn't back down. After that the game got started. Yoshida's team hit the ball over to our side and it was received by Taiki-san who was quick to hit it back over the net. I then watched as one of the guys on the other team tried to hit it back over, but he missed and the ball hit the floor on their side, leaving us as the victors.

Our team cheered in victory. I gasped unwillingly when Taiki-san picked me up in the air and spun me around. "It's all thanks to you and your awesome serve Miyuki-chan!" he said as he smiled brilliantly at me. I blushed embarrassed.

"No, we won because of you Taiki-san not me. Isn't that right everyone?" I asked our team, who cheered in response. Taiki-san, then put me back on my feet. He was receiving numerous high-fives and pats on the back from our teammates. As I watched the cheerful athmosphere, I suddenly remembered Yaten-kun's game! After a few seconds, I told Taiki-san where I had to be. He nodded softly and told me to get going. "Thank you Taiki-san!" I shouted back as I ran towards the gym, where Yaten's basketball game was being held. "I hope I'm not too late to see the last part of his game." I panted to myself as I sprinted towards the gym.

When I finally made it, I rushed inside just in time to see Yaten-kun shoot the last ball. It soared through the air and made a swishing sound as it went straight into the net just before the buzzer went off. Everyone cheered loudly. I sighed with relief when I realized I had made it. After a few seconds, I pushed my way through the crowd as I looked for Yaten to congratulate him. It was harder than I thought because of all the girls that were crowding around them.

After I realized that I couldn't get through, I called out his name wearily. "Yaten-kun!" I shouted as I raised my hands and waved around so that he could see. I wanted him to know that I had made it. After a few seconds, I glanced up over the mob of fan-girls to see a mound of silver hair pushing its way through the crowd. He pushed through a lot of people made his way over too me. When he finally reached me, I blushed shyly. His hair was a bit messy from the game and his cheeks pink from all the running. He was sweating and panting lightly. He looked very cute in his jersey. "I'm sorry I took so long…" I said loudly as I glance down at my dirty shoes. It was hard to hear myself think over the roar of crowd. "I got to see you make the buzzer beater though. Congratulations on winning Yaten-kun. You deserve it. I know how hard you've been working for this…" I said as I smiled wearily at him..

"Thanks, but what about you Miyuki-san? Did you Taiki win the game?" he asked. "Yep." I said as I nodded happily. After that Yaten-kun had to go back to his team. With all of the excitement of the games, I had completely forgotten about what had happened the day before. Little did I know however that I would soon be reminded in the most unpleasant of ways…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06: Sailor Scout's Meet Sailor Sapphire Star!

...

Miyuki's POV

"Phew…" I sighed softly as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. It was a bit hot today. I was outside watering the garden. When I finished watering the flowers I put away the watering can and turned to make my way inside, when suddenly; I heard someone call my name. I glanced behind me to see Usagi-chan, walking towards me with her friends. I waved and smiled warmly as they approached me. "Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan…" I said their names as I acknowledged and greeted them. "Do you guys want to come in and have some snacks and drinks?" I asked them warmly.

Minako and Ami both shook their heads. "I'm sorry, but I have to finish studying for a test before Monday…" Ami said as she glanced at Mina.

"Yea, sorry Yuki-chan, but I should really study as well…" Mina said sheepishly as she glanced at Ami-chan.

"Maybe next time then?" I said as I waved goodbye to them. After they had left, only Usagi-chan, Rei-chan and Mako-chan remained.

"Well we can join you." They said cheerfully after a few seconds. After a few seconds, I smiled and invited them in.

When we were inside and I had served them some snacks. I set down a big tray with chocolate cake, cherry cheese cake, strawberry's and Lemonade. I also brought juice and water. When I was done bringing the snacks I asked Usagi-chan how Chibi Chibi-chan was doing. "She's the same old Chibi-Chibi" she replied just as Chibi-Chibi tilted her head sideways. I laughed at her innocent expression. "Hey Miyuki-chan, may I ask you a question?" I turned to look at Mako-chan when she said that.

"Sure, what is it Mako-chan?" I asked as I took a small bite of my cherry cheese cake slice

"Do you really live all by yourself in this house?" She asked me incredulously as she looked around.

I nodded softly. "After my mom's death, I lived with my aunt for a while, but then my aunt fell ill and she passed away a few weeks later. After that I came back to live here. Now I'm just trying to live for their sake and to keep moving forward. I have to make them proud."

Suddenly I heard a loud bawl, just as Usagi-chan through herself on top of me. "You're so sweet Miyuki-chan! Bwaaaaaw!" she bawled loudly. I chuckled softly. Rei-chan, and Makoto-chan sighed.

"It's okay Usagi-chan. I'm happy that I met you girls and the Three Lights. If it wasn't for you guys, I would be bored to tears." After that we talked about other things while eating our snacks and drinks. When we were finished, Rei-chan began chasing and yelling at Usagi-chan for eating all the snacks, I thought it was really funny watching them. When Rei-chan stopped chasing Usagi-chan, she said she had to leave. Makoto-chan had to leave as well. On her way out she told me she would bring over some of her cooking next time for me to try it out.

When they made their way out, I waved goodbye to them. When they left, Usagi-chan, Chibi-Chibi and I were the only ones left at my house. Shortly after that Usagi said she had to leave too. When they finally left, I sighed softly as I sat down on my couch. I thought about what Haruka and Michiru-san had told me. They had said I was their Princess. It was upsetting to know the weight I had put on everybody's shoulders. A weight that had now been passed over to me. After a few seconds, I stood up and stretched my body

"I think I should go for a walk. Maybe I'll be able to clear my mind..." I trailed off to myself as I grabbed my jacket off the coat rack near my front door and put on my slip on light blue slip on shoes. They had white flower designs on the side.

...

I walked down the street in silence for what seemed to be a really long time, when in reality it hadn't been more than ten minutes. Eventually I found myself at the park. I made my way sluggishly over and sat on one of the still, functional swings. After a few seconds of silence, I began pushing myself back and forth. I smiled softly as I felt the wind blow through my hair. It felt awesome. Eventually I slowed my swing with my feet, until I had eventually come to a complete halt. I glanced up just as a small flock of birds flew over me. They all chirped happily. I sighed softly. I was enjoying myself. Suddenly the moment was ruined by a familiar voice that came from behind me. I jumped to my feet as I readied myself for a fight.

"I'm surprised that I keep running into you…I wonder if it's fate?" she asked absent mindedly. Her blue hair was glistened evilly in the sun. "Or maybe you have the Star Seed that I need..." Siren said as she took a step towards me.

"Why are you trying to get people's Star Seed's?!" I asked in a shout. I felt like slapping her. "I don't have to tell you anything human. But since we're both here, I'll take a look at your Star Seed!" she said as she pressed her golden bracelets together. I took a cautious step back as I balled my fists. I tensed my body just as her bracelets began to glow. "Star Sensitive, Inferno!" I heard a familiar voice echo through the trees. I watched as Siren stopped what she was doing and jumped away to dodge the attack.

"That voice…it's from the first time I met Sailor Moon…" I said to myself as I glanced up towards the trees. On a long and sturdy branch, stood a thin and beautiful girl with a long, silver ponytail which was tied low near the base of her neck. She jumped down in front of me from the tree.

"I won't allow you to take her Star Seed!" she shouted as she tensed herself in front of me. Siren pouted.

"Damn! Why do you Sailor Scouts always have to ruin everything?! I was so close." She said just as two more girls jumped down beside the silver haired girl, leaving her in the middle.

"Healer, don't go running off on us like that!" The girl with the long brown ponytail scolded her.

""I'm sorry...but I sensed danger." Healer responded. The third girl with black hair, turned towards me.

"You should leave, it's dangerous here" she said.

I nodded as I turned to make my get away but a familiar voice in my memory made me stop near the alleyway. I remembered what Haruka and Michiru-san had told me. "You can save this world and bring back our home..." her voice echoed in my mind unwillingly. "I can't! I'm just a normal high school girl!" I shouted to myself louder than needed. "Aren't I…?" I asked myself as I glanced down at my shaky hands. "What if they're right and I'm their Princess?" I asked myself as I messed with my hair aggressively. Just about it was making me stress out. Suddenly, a very nostalgic thought came into my mind as I remembered what my mother used to say to me.

"Mommy! I don't want to clean my room." I had argued with her back then. She was a woman with long, wavy green hair. She bent down and looked at me with a kind smile.

"But you have to clean your room sweetheart." Her voice made me tear up as I remembered.

I pouted and whined loudly."Why Mommy? It'll just get messy again..." She giggled as she stroked my green hair with a loving smile.

"Because it teaches you responsibility." I tilted my head sideways, confused.

"Responsibility?" I asked her curiously. Mom nodded softly.

"Yes, now go clean your room and I'll take you out for some Ice Cream." She said as she tousled my hair.

"Yay! Ice Cream!" I cheered as I rushed to clean my room.

I frowned as my flashback came to an end. "I have to take responsibility. I'm Sailor Sapphire Star! I have to protect the lives of my friends and all life on this planet." Suddenly I felt something warm touch my hand. I glanced down to see that it was the same stick that I had used before.

I nodded to myself as I took hold of the stick and raised it. "Crystal Planet Power!" I shouted as loud as I could. Suddenly, I felt as a warm glow spread throughout my entire body. It felt like dancing. The light pulled me and twirled me until I was in my sailor uniform. When I was done, I didn't hesitate. I took off at full speed back to where the three girls were at.

When I got to the park, I saw a Phage attacking. Two of the girls got hit causing them to fly backwards violently. The only one left was Healer, the silver haired one. She managed to dodge the Phage's attack. It tried to attack Healer again, but I didn't let that happen. I dashed out quickly and stood in between them. Immediately I brought out my staff as I blocked the Phage's attack.

"W-what the?!" I didn't turn around to see her look of shock. I needed to keep an eye on the Phage. I let the end of my staff touch the ground gently "I'm Sailor Sapphire Star! I will purify all that is evil and that means you!" I shouted as I felt three pairs of eyes staring at me. I did not bother to look at them however. "I have to purify this Phage." I said to myself as I readied myself to attack.

"...Please, attack the Phage and I'll purify it." I instructed Healer without turning around to look at her. She was silent for a few seconds. Suddenly I saw as she took a step out from behind me and stepped up beside me.

"Star...Sensitive...Inferno!" the Phage tried to dodge it, but the other two girls interfered. When I saw it got hit by the attack, I stepped forward.

"Celestial... Sapphire... Star….. flash!" I screamed as I twirled my staff and attacked. A big star hit the Phage, causing it to shatter just as it called out "Beautiful!" the Phage then disappeared and a man was left standing in its place. When his star seed went back inside his forehead, he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. I then turned around to face the three girls. I smiled warmly at them, then jumped away into the trees, before they could say or do anything.

When I was at a safe distance, I used the staff, which was now nothing but a small stick and powered down, returning to my regular clothes. I nearly fell to my knees when I felt the power leave my body.

"I have to get used to this feeling…heh." I chuckled lightly as I tried to regain my strength. "I should head home…I have to wake up early to go over to Usagi-chan's house tomorrow." I muttered to myself as I stood up on shaky feet and made my way back to my house. When I made it home, I collapsed on my couch wearily. "Looks like I have to tell Haruka and Michiru-san what I have decided…" were my last thoughts just as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unexpected Twist

...

Miyuki's POV

I decided I would go over to Usagi-chan's house today. I wanted to ask her a couple things about Haruka and Michiru-san. As I walked down the street in silence, my thoughts began trailing off. Suddenly; a small noise caught my attention and snapped me out of my thoughts. I followed the small sound just around the corner to find a little girl sitting on the floor. Her back was lightly placed against the wall. She was covering her eyes while she cried. I bent down and smiled at her softly "Is everything okay little one?" I asked her gently. I was trying not to upset her anymore.

She was pale with rosy cheeks and she had two small pigtails tied to her head of black hair. The girl sniffed softly. After a few seconds, she looked up at me with tearful, caramel colored eyes. "I-I lost my m-mommy." She said in a slight wavering stutter. I frowned softly.

"Do you remember where you last saw her?" I asked her lightly. The little girl shook her head softly. Tears poured down her rosy cheeks. "How about this, I'll walk around with you and help you find your mommy?" The little girl looked up at me with big watery eyes.

"R-really Onee-chan?"(*) She asked as she looked at me hopefully. I nodded my head as I smiled warmly at her.

"Of course. Now wipe those tears away from your pretty face and let's go find your mother." I said as I wiped her cheek softly. She nodded happily as she wiped her face and stood up. I then took her small hand in mine as we made our way down the street in search of her mother.

...

2 hours passed and we hadn't found hide nor hair of the little girl's mother. No one had seen her pass by and no one seemed to know who she was. The little girl was beginning to get upset "Don't worry, we'll find your mother, I promise." I said reassuringly as I glanced down at her. She nodded her head softly.

"What's your name?" I asked her softly in an attempt to distract her.

She sniffed softly. "H-Hanako." She said in a small stutter.

I smiled softly. "What a beautiful name!" I said as I looked at her. She smiled shyly as we continued to walk down the street.

"What's your name Onee-chan?" She asked me in a soft voice. I smiled at her serenely.

"My name is Miyuki…" I said as I glanced at her softly. "Did you know that your name means flower child?" Caramel eyes light up with wonder.

"Really?" she asked me incredulously. I chuckled softly and nodded

"Yeah. It's lovely huh?" I asked. She nodded her head shyly. "Why don't we go to a police station, I'm sure they can find your mommy…" I trailed off as I looked at her. She nodded her head softly as she clutched onto my hand tightly. I then took Hanako to the closest Police Station and told them that she had lost her mother. I told them the location I had found her.

After a series of questions, they ended up asking her for her last name. Finally after nearly half a day, I watched happily as a young woman with beautiful black hair and caramel colored eyes rushed into the waiting room and picked Hanako up in her arms.

"Hanako my baby!" She shouted joyfully.

"Mother!" Hanako-chan shouted happily. Tears welled in her big eyes once more. The happy reunion reminded me of my mother. Although it made me happy, deep inside I felt a small pang of sadness radiate through me.

After their embrace was over, Hanako-chan's mother walked over to me and took my hand in hers. "Thank you. Thank you so much, may good fortune repay you for your deep kindness." She said as she bowed her head and body horizontally.

"There is no need for thanks Ma'am. Hanako–chan is a lovely child. I'm sure anyone would have done the same thing. I'm just glad you guys found each other." I said as I smiled at her. After thanking me again, they turned and made their way out of the station.

"Wait!" I heard Hanako-chan scream as she let go of her mother and dashed back towards me.

She hugged one of my legs tightly. I bent down to meet her gaze as I hugged her back. "Now don't you go getting lost again okay, Hanako-chan?" I said in a teasing voice as I waved my finger at her jokingly.

"Time to go sweetheart, daddy is waiting for us at home." her mother call out to us gently. After that Hanako-chan dashed back to her mother and clasped onto her hand tightly.

"Bye bye Onee-san!" she shouted as she waved back at me as they walked out of the station and disappeared out into the street.

After a few seconds, I made my way out of the police station and began walking to Usagi-chan's house once more. I was walking past the park when suddenly; I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Miyuki-chan!" I turned around to see Michiru-san, and Haruka-san walking towards me.

"Good morning Michiru-san, Haruka-san." I said as I bowed to greet them. After a few seconds, I stood back up. Haruka-san ruffled my green hair with a smile

"We should be the ones bowing, not you." She said as she scoffed amused.

I frowned slightly. "But it would be rude if I didn't."

Michiru-san giggled "Now, now. Don't tease the Princess Haruka." She said as she scolded her.

I smiled softly. "I was actually looking for you two…" I trailed off as I glanced at the floor. They look at each other bewildered.

"Well come…is something on your mind Miyuki-san?" Michiru asked as she grabbed a hold of my hand gently and pulled me towards a small bench that was just a couple of steps ahead of us. Haruka-san followed behind and sat next to us as well.

"Is there something you want to talk to us about?" Michiru-san asked me gently.

"Well, I've been thinking really hard about what you two told me the other day about being your Princess and the savior of earth and your planet…" they both nodded. I sighed softly and smiled. "Well I've decided that I can't leave the people of this planet alone. I must protect them from harm. Since this planet is host to many of my dearest friends, I couldn't possibly sit idly by and let it get destroyed. I guess what I'm saying is..." I trailed off as I took a deep nervous breath. "I will to continue to be Sailor Sapphire Star and I will do my best to someday be the Princess you are searching for..." I said as I played with my hair nervously. After a few seconds of silence, Michiru-san hugged me tightly. Haruka-san ruffled my green hair as a small smile spread across her handsome face.

"Welcome back Princess."

...

(Next Day, Juuban High School)

The next day, I made my way over to class without idling. I didn't stop to chat or say hi like everyone else. When I finally made it to my seat, I slouched on it lazily. After that I put my book bag down on the floor next to my chair. A few seconds later, I placed my head down softly on my desk and sighed wearily. The night before, I had dreamt about Yaten-kun. I had been thinking about him a lot lately and that made me wonder if I was falling for him. The simple thought of the possibility made my face flash bright red.

"Miyuki-chan!" Usagi-chan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I glanced up at her softly, a small hint of pink still on my cheeks. I watched as she walked over from the door and sat down next to me. She smiled warmly at me I couldn't help but smile back.

"Why are you in the classroom all by yourself?" she asked me as she tilted her head slightly. She looked so innocent when she did that. I giggled softly.

"I just needed a small amount of peace for myself. I wanted to enjoy the silence for a while..." I said as I placed my head down on my desk. I sighed softly. "Also…" I began softly. "I think I may….be…" I trailed off as I looked at her curious face. My cheeks flashed dark red when I thought about it. When Usagi-chan caught on to my embarrassment her expression changed from an innocent one, to a mischievous one.

"Ooooh what can it be I wonder?" she asked as she leaned in towards me. She was making the funniest face.

"Well I…." I trailed off again, unable to get the words out.

"Come on, tell your friend Usagi-chan!" she said as she urged me. I laughed at her hilarious expression.

"I've been thinking that I may….have feelings for…." I trailed off again. After I took a deep breath, I continued. "Yaten-kun…" I said as I blushed deep red again. Usagi-chan gasped happily as she scooted her desk close to mine. She was staring at me with big, funny eyes. "Usagi-chan?" I asked a bit wearily. I could already imagine what she was thinking.

"I knew it! I've known it all along. You love Yaten-kun!" she said as she giggled and pulled me into a tight hug. She was hugging me so tight that she made me wheeze unwillingly.

"U-Usagi-chan…I can't breath…" I said softly. When I finally managed to pry her off me, she scratched her head sheepishly "Gomenasai, Miyuki-chan, but I was really happy when you told me you love Yaten-kun…" my whole face turned a dark shade of red again.

"I-I can't love him..." I began sadly as I glanced down at my desk.

"Well why not?" Usagi-chan asked curiously.

"He has lot of other girls to choose from Usagi-chan, there's no way he'd pick me." I said as I gave Usagi-chan a weary smile. I tried not to show it, but Usagi-chan still managed to see the in my smile.

"Miyuki-chan..." she said just as the bell rang across the school, signaling the beginning of class. I turned away from Usagi-chan just as our classmates began pouring to take their seats. Shortly after everyone was seated, the teacher walked in and began the lesson for the day.

...

(5th Class, After Lunch)

After 5th period arrived I noticed that Usagi-chan looked very disappointed. "What's the matter with Usagi-chan?" I asked Minako-chan who was walking down the hall next to us.

"Well you see, every one of our friends got tickets to see the new three lights movie on a special flight that leaves tonight and Usagi-chan wasn't able to…." She said as she glanced over at Usagi-chan who had an enormous cloud of gloom hanging over her head.

"Well I didn't get one either." I said as I glanced at Usagi-chan whose face was shrouded with disappointment. "I would have liked to go, but if I don't have a ticket then it can't be helped." I said as I glanced over at Minako-chan.

"You see Usagi-chan? Miyuki-chan has accepted the fact that she can't go, maybe you should hand out with her while we are flying into the night with The Three lights!" She said as her eyes sparkled. Usagi-chan glared at her menacingly.

"Calm down Usagi-chan, I'll spend the night with you. You'll see, we will have fun on our own." I said as I tried to reassure her. I really wanted to go too, but there was no use moping about it now. So that night, I decided I would keep Usagi-chan and Chibi Chibi's Company.

(After School)

I was already half a block away from the school, when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned to see Kurumi-san walking over too me. She had a smug look on her face. I smiled at her wearily. Dealing with her was exhausting.

"Hello, Kurumi-chan, can I help you with something?" I asked softly. She wrinkled her nose as an annoyed expression crossed her face.

"Stop saying my name like we're friends Wakaba! I just wanted to rub it in your face that Yaten-kun gave me the last ticket to his movie flight tonight" she said as she waved the ticket in her hand back and forth. My heart cringed at the sight of that small piece of paper.

"I was right." I said to myself with a sad scoff. Kurumi smiled victoriously. "Well, I've got to get going. I have an important date with Yaten-kun up in the sky! Don't want to miss it. Ta ta!" She said as she waved her hand subtly. I sneered at her when she had turned her back.

I had known that I never had a chance, but it still hurt like hell. After a few seconds, I turned back around and continued walking to my house. I needed to pick up some clothes and stuff that I would need to stay over at Usagi-chan's house. When I made it home, I grabbed an empty book bag I had laying around and packed my toothbrush, my pajamas and a clean pair of undergarments as well as a clean uniform. After I was finished, I locked up the house and made my way over to Usagi-chan's house. The walk over there was quiet and uncomfortable. My heart was still throbbing from my meeting with Kurumi-san earlier. I shook my head quickly as I did my best to clear my troubled thoughts.

When I finally made it to Usagi-chan's house, I knocked on the door softly. Usagi-chan's mom answered. She was a very beautiful woman. She had long, blue, wavy hair and lovely porcelain skin which contrasted with her big dark eyes. I bowed politely. "Good evening Mrs. Tsukino." I said as I stood up straight. She smiled kindly. "Hello dear."

"Is Usagi-chan home?" I asked softly. She shook her head lightly.

"No "I'm sorry, but she just left. She was in a real hurry." She said as she looked at me wearily. I frowned unwillingly.

"Where could she have gone?" I asked myself as I started at the floor silently. Suddenly, I felt as something pulled on my uniform skirt. I glanced down to find Chibi-Chibi tugging on my skirt. I bent down and smiled at her warmly.

"Hi Chibi-Chibi." I said as I pinched her cheek. She smiled happily as she tilted her head slightly.

"I'm actually glad you're here actually dear. Now I don't usually do this, but I need to make a quick run to the store. Would you be able to watch Chibi-Chibi for me?" she asked me hopefully.

I nodded softly "sure, I'd be happy to watch over her Mrs. Tsukino." I said as I smiled up at her.

"Thank you dear. Now you be good Chibi-Chibi." Mrs. Tsukino said as she waved a finger at Chibi-Chibi. After that she took off her apron and made her way quickly out of the house. As I waved goodbye to her, I felt another small tug on my skirt. I glanced down to find Chibi-Chibi holding an envelope in her hands. I bent down again and took the envelope from her small hands. She simply looked at me with big, innocent eyes. The color drained from my face when I laid eyes on the contents the letter held. I read over once, then twice to make sure I was reading it right. My mouth nearly dropped open. "Usagi-chan is…Sailor Moon?!" My hands trembled unwillingly. Just then, Mrs. Tsukino returned with a couple of bags of groceries. Without thinking, I dashed out of the house as fast as I could manage.

"Thank you for watching Chibi-Chibi dear!" I hear Mrs. Tsukino shout at me as I sprinted away from the house.

"Usagi-chan..." I trailed off as I continued to sprint. "Aluminum Siren is clearly setting a trap for you. So if you are Sailor Moon, why would you..?" I trailed off as I flashed back to what Minako-san had said to me earlier. "Well you see, every one of our friends got tickets to see the new three lights movie on a special flight that leaves tonight and Usagi-chan wasn't able to…." "Shit! I cursed under my breath as I continued to sprint. "I have to help her!" I shouted as I

stuck my hand in my shirt pocket and pulled out my transformation stick. "Crystal Planet Powweerr!" Shouted as I sped into an alley that was nearby. When I finished transforming, I gripped my staff tightly in both hands. I then closed my eyes and chanted. "Sailor…Crystal…Planet Power!" When I chanted that, a bright, turquoise orb of light engulfed me. I then closed my eyes and felt as the power radiated through me, just as my staff began to glow, teleporting me on the plane.

My staff stopped glowing as soon as my feet touched the plane floor. Luckily I had gotten to it before it left the ground. When I was inside the plane, I made my staff smaller. I then walked out into the rows where all of the passengers were sitting. They were all asleep. I clasped onto my staff tightly as I covered my nose with my gloved hand. "Usagi-chan…" I whispered to myself as I looked around. After a few seconds, I notice as small flight of stairs that went up into first class. Without hesitation, I made my way towards the stairs. I could hear voices on the top floor.

"Thank you for boarding…" I heard her say as I walked up behind her.

"I won't allow you to harm all of these people Aluminum Siren!" I hissed as I clutched onto my staff. Siren turned around, her face pale. She was clearly not expecting me to be there.

"You! You weren't invited! This is a private event!" She shouted as she pointed her bracelets at me. I tensed my body and clutched my staff tighter than before.

"Sailor Sapphire Star…" I heard a familiar voice say. I glanced at Yaten-kun who was staring at me from the front of the room. I felt my cheeks blush softly. "I will never let you harm these people!" I shouted as I walked towards her. Siren backed herself up against the wall.

"Sailor stewardess-san!" Siren called desperately as she stared at me.

That was when a loud bang made me glance down the stairs. My eyes opened wide when I saw Usagi-chan's friends fighting back against the phages. "You guys!" I shouted as I saw them get struck back. Siren must have then noticed that I was distracted, because she shout pressed her bracelets together and blasted me with her attack. I landed with a hard thud in the front of the room.

"Sapphire Star!" I heard Yaten-kun yell as he struggled in his seat. He looked at me helplessly. My cheeks turned a dark red color when I met his worried gaze.

"Stop it!" I glanced up as I heard Usagi-chan scream. "Please don't hurt them…" she said as she glared at Siren.

"Udango…" I heard Seiya say as he glanced at her.

"If you don't want me to kill all of your friends, then you will hand over your star seed to me, Usagi Tsukino,or should I say SAILOR MOON!" Siren shouted as she stood back up. Everyone in the room gasped.

Seiya's eyes were the widest. "Udango is…" he trailed off as he shook his head incredulously. Usagi simply glared at Aluminum Siren.

"Now, you will give me your star seed!" She shouted as she put her bracelets together. I watched helplessly as they began to glow.

"Udango!" Seiya screamed as he reached into his pocket.

"Seiya don't!" Yaten-kun shouted as he glared at him. I tried to stand, but my ankle was twisted. I gasped in pain when I realized it was too late. Siren was about to take Usagi's star seed and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Usagi!" My shout echoed through the entire plane.

Suddenly, I heard as a loud tear echoed through the room. Seiya-kun had broken free from his prison. I watched with wide eyes as he took out a small blue tooth-like device. "Fighter Star Power, Makeup!" Seiya screamed. I watched wide eyed as he transformed into Sailor Star Fighter. Usagi-chan stared at Seiya-kun, incredulously.

"I told you I would protect you if anything happened…" he said as he looked at her sadly. Siren took a step back when she realized what had happened.

"Oh how terrible! Sailor Stewrdess-san!" she shouted as she called her phages. However; they were caught up dealing with Usagi's friends.

"How stupid of you Seiya…" I heard Yaten-kun say under his breath.

"There's no choice now…" I heard Taiki-san say just as a similar device appeared on his face.

"Maker Star Power, Makeup!" I heard him shout.

I then turned to Yaten-kun, whose device had appeared as well. "Healer Star Power, Makeup!" he shouted as I watched incredulously. In just a matter of seconds, Taki-san had transformed into Sailor Star Maker and Yaten-kun into Sailor Star Healer. "Sailor Star Lights, Stage on!" the three of them shouted as they introduced themselves.

There was an eerie silence on the plane after that. "No way…Yaten-kun is…Sailor Star Healer?" I heard Minako say as she stared at him wide eyed.

"Taiki-san is Sailor Star Maker?" I heard Ami-chan say incredulously.

"No way…" I heard Aluminum Siren say as she took a step back. "Sailor Stewardess-san!" I heard Siren shout as she called for her Phages. "Hai!" They shouted as they proceeded to attack The Star Lights. However; Star Fighter stopped them with the use of his Star Serious Laser.

"You gals, get out of here!" Yaten-kun motioned for Usagi's friends to leave.

"No. We won't! Usagi-chan transform now!" Rei-chan shouted as she stared at Usagi-chan. Suddenly, I watched as Rei-chan pulled out a red stick and shouted "Mars Crystal Power, Makeup!" I watched incredulously as Rei-chan was surrounded by fire, as she transformed into Sailor Mars. She was then followed My Ami-chan, who amongst the swirls of water, transformed into Sailor Mercury. Makoto-san, in between the bolts of lightning transformed into Sailor Jupiter, followed closely by Minko-chan who transformed into Sailor Venus.

Last, I watched as Usagi-chan took off her brooch and flipped it open. "Moon Eternal, Makeup!" she shouted causing her to be engulfed in a brilliant glow. I watched incredulously as Usagi-chan, my closest and dearest friend, transformed into Eternal, Sailor Moon.

"What is this? So many of them! Sailor Stewardess-san!" She shouted as she called for her Phages again. The Phages proceeded to attack Sailor Moon and Star Fighter, but were foiled by all of the other sailor scouts. After a long period of time, I finally managed to stand on my feet again. When Siren realized that she was outnumbered she fled into her telephone booth. "I'll be back with another plan!" she shouted. That was when I caught sight of the Phage, hat was creeping up behind Star Healer.

"I have to do something!" I said to myself as I took off at full speed without thinking. "Healer, watch out!" I screamed as I jumped and tackled the Phage that was about to attack him from behind. However, I miscalculated my trajectory, and I landed straight in the phone booth with Siren. I tried to get out, but Siren grabbed ahold of my arm.

"I will deliver a real star seed to Galaxia-sama today, looks like yours will have to do!" Siren shouted as she began to struggle against me.

"Sapphire Star!" I heard Healer shout helplessly.

During the struggle, Siren managed to knock me down, causing my staff to fall out of my hands. Siren then kicked it out of the booth, causing my transformation to become undone. Everyone stared at me wide-eyed when they realized who I was.

"Miyuki-chan?!" Sailor Moon and Star Healer both shouted in unison when they realized who I was. "Take care of them Sailor Moon!" I shouted just as the booth flew up into the air and disappeared into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Caged Like A Bird

...

Yaten's POV

"...Miyuki-chan..." I was still shocked and in disbelieve staring at the same spot the Phone booth was at with Miyuki in it, I was snapped out of my shock when Sailor Star Fighter put her hand on my shoulder with a sad smile "Don't worry Sailor Star Healer, we well find a way too save Miyuki-chan..." I knew Sailor Star Fighter wanted too cry along with me but she stayed strong for my sake and for Miyuki-chan's sake as well, I nodded then everyone deformed out of their transformation then went back too their rightful seat's before the people that were put too sleep didn't notice anything different.

...

(Three Day's Later)

It felt like day's since Miyuki-chan was taken trying too protect me I clinch my hand's at my side while walk on the red carpet hearing the Three Light's fan girl's screaming our name's but me I was ignoring it all. Why do I feel this way? I should be paying attention to trying to find our Princess not some girl...but Miyuki-chan isn't some girl some reason I felt empty and numb when she was taken from me so why am I acting like I care about her more then my Princess?

"Ah! This is ridiculous!" I put my finger's through my hair frusterated with what I'm feeling right now I sigh softly lift my eye's too the staff that belong too Sailor Sapphire Star...I took it with out no one noticing. I clinch my fist at my side fist shacking I want too find Miyuki "...Damn, I can't even save my Princess so I cannot save another girl, I'm weak and pathetic and don't deserve too show my face too my Princess."

I was snapped out of me talking too my self when the door bell rung echoing around the empty appartment, since Seiya and taiki are out trying too find clue's too where Miyuki whear abouts were. I open the front doo and surprisingly Usagi was the one paying us a visit...she seem's very determend for some reason "Seiya isn't here..."

"I-I didn't come here too see Seiya...I just want too see if you found any clue's about where Miyuki-chan has gone...all we know is she was taken too this Galaxia person too take her star seed. I'm worried Yaten-kun..." tears weld up in her blue eye's but she never let them free I was really surprise "W-what happens if her star seed is taken while we keep searching for her?" I didn't know what too do while watching Usagi crying even though she's Sailor Moon but I know how she feels about Miyuki...I'm worried sick about her and I don't know why.

"Seiya, and Taiki are still looking for any clue's too where Miyuki-chan is, if you wish too wait for them too come back too see if they have any clue's about her you my stay..." I can't believe I'm doing this but Seiya well scold me for not comforting Usagi at least. Usagi nodded wipping her tears then walking inside so I could close the front door lead her too the living room letting her set down while I go get her something too drink and snack on.

...

The living room was dead silent the whole hour waiting for Seiya and Taiki came home, Seiya was surprise too see Usagi, I told Taiki I'm going too my room and I don't want anyone disturbing me for a while. I sat down put my head in my hand I'm upset with myself mostly let my guard down and let Miyuki save me and getting herself caught by the enemy...if only I knew where she is. I sat up straught when there was a knock on the door wondering if it was Seiya or Taiki but they knew better then too desturb me when I'm like this so it must be Usagi, I said come in and it was Usagi all right she close my door behind her with a nervous look.

"...What is it Usagi?" I was annoyed but not at her so I tried not too snap at her "W-well, I wanted too see if your doing okay...and I wanted too ask you something very important." I raise my eyebrow 'Something important?' I thought too myself confuse and carious at the same time "What is it you want too ask me?"

"Well, do you lo-." Usagi was inturrepted when all of a sudden there was a bright light that covered my whole room making both me and Usagi cover our eye's then nothing.

...

Miyuki's POV

I had too catch my breath but she sure doesn't want too get a break...right now, Galaxia was having fun with her new toy which was shocking me in this big bird cage until I pass out, my whole body is sore even more I was laying on the floor of the big bird cage. most of my hair was messy and my school uniform I still have on me has tears left and right. I felt helpless I kept telling myself I'll be okay cause someone well probably come too save me but then I realize...they don't even know where I'm at, but I don't let Galaxia win I'll keep fighting until I breathe my last breath.

"I don't know why Lady Galaxia even keeps you alive..." I lift my head too see that crow lady which I found out her name was Sailor Lead Crow she wasn't too happy I was still alive and her rivel Sailor Aluminum Seiren isn't...even though she brought me back Galaxia still killed her and I watched her do it with those gold bracelet's on her wrists I felt bad and guilty "...Me ether...I'm sorry about your friend Sailor Aluminum Seiren." she growled under her breath glaring at me heatly "If I could I would take your Starseed and crushed it right in front of your friend's, but I can not...Lady Galaxia's orders."

I watch her turn around and walk away, I push half my body up slowly lean my back agents the cage just staring into the dark room I was taken by Sailor Lead Crow, Galaxia ordered Lead Crow too take me with her but she kept me in the basement which was always dark. I turn my head sideways letting the side of my head lean agents the cold bars one tear slide down my cheek eye's close I miss Usagi-chan and the other's...specially Yaten-kun.

I open my eye's hearing a small giggle and a bell echoing off the darken walls, I see a figure standing in the darkness I could barely see the person "W-who's there?" I was a little frightened to say the least but I had to stay strong "Hmhmhm~ It seems Lead Crow wont take your star seed...but how long well she wait, hmm?" I bite the bottom lip nervously hearing the female voice giggle then bell echoing all around me I think I might go insane but I have too keep it together.

"Tsk...we have univited quest's, can't have that can we~" I frown not hearing the bell sounds anymore so I must be alone in the dark...again "...Mother, I wish you were still here...I'm scared." I hug my knee's agents my chest hiding my face crying .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Back Home At last

...

Miyuki's POV

I was curled up in a tight ball laying on my side shivering from the cold and damp place I was in, Sailor Lead Crow kept coming back and tortures me by shocking me with the remote that sends a shock through the big metal bird cage. It was painful until my body went numb from the shock that's when she leave me alone in the cold, damp and dark basement, I wanted this all to be a dream but I stop myself to think anymore of it this is my reality, it's real I have to stay strong!

I uncurled myself push my upper body up looking around after being in the darken basement my eye site got used to the darkness, I have to find a way out! I stood up with shaking legs and pain going through my whole body I push it all aside for now I'm not some weakling, I'm Sailor Sapphire Star! I started testing out each bars so far no luck so only other thing that came to mind was pushing this bird cage to the floor hoping it'll crack the cage some.

"Ugh! Come on..." I whispered softly

I charge my body against the metal bars making it jerk slightly until I pushed it harder using the last strength I had in my body it tip over making me fall along with it to the floor making a cling and clatter sound.

The cage open, I ignore the soreness and stiffness of my body and crawled out from the cage, I stood up on my feet which was bare Sailor Lead Crow took my shoes to torment me more on the coldness down here. Before I could even get out of the place something hit my body jerking me to the side hard a scream escape my lip landing hard on the floor.

"Trying to escape Sailor Brat?!" I stood up to face Sailor Lead Crow who was glaring drills through my head.

"Please Sailor Lead Crow! You don't have to do this! I'm sorry your friend is gone but, why stay with the one person who destroyed her." I didn't want to fight her 1. I don't have my staff with me and 2. I just wanted to sooth her pain.

"Urasai! Sailor Aluminun Siren isn't my friend! She's my rival, I was the only one to take her down! And you ruined that! I'll make you pay! Sailor Raven attack and make sure you destroy her star seed! I'll leave it up to you."

A woman that almost looks like Lead Crow but with short hair and a shorter body with smaller black wings appeared in front of me making me staggered backwards she made two black and white swords appear in her hands, she gave me a sicken sweet smile on her soft pink lips.

"Sorry, but I have to destroy you~" She charged at me swinging her double swords at me but I tried my best to dodge them I kept getting cut on my arms and cheek.

"Kyaa!" I screamed when she kicked me hard in the chest sending me to the wall then I fell to the floor, I push my body up so I was now on my hands and knee's. I felt my left eye was closed slightly I was catching my breathe when she calmly walk up to me used the dark sword use it under my chin lifting my face up to look at her.

"Poor thing, can't even fight with out her transformation stick~ Will no time for chit chatting, bye bye!" I close my eyes shut waiting for her to end my life but nothing but I did hear a grunt in front of me.

I open my eyes slowly to see none other then Sailor Star Healer my jaw almost fell down to the floor I never got a chance to cause I was tackled in a hug by none other then Sailor Moon her self she was in a crying attack.

"S-Sailor moon? Healer? H-How did you find me?" I was shocked but happy to see them

"This..." Sailor moon push me back arms length showing me my transformation stick then put it in my hands smiling with tears weiling up in her blue eyes "It brought us here."

I nodded smiling with her help I stood up on my feet raised my transformation stick above my head "Crystal Planet Powwer!" I shouted out the familiar words feeling my body dance until my transformation was done making my staff appear to my right hand again making the bottom of the staff touch the floor gently walk beside Healer and Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Raven...please do not make us fight one another, we are Sailor Scouts after all." I calmly said in a kind voice.

"Let me think about it...no!" She attacked us so I had no choice but to fight her.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Celestial…. Sapphire…. Star flash!"

Both me and Healer sent our attacks at Sailor Raven but she dodge it, she send a wave of her darkness sword attacked Healer she dodge just in time too.

"Your attacks can't touch me Sailor Scouts, I will destroy your star seed Sailor Star Sapphire! And then Sailor Lead Crow will notice me!" She put her two swords criss cross from each other in front of her face "Double Darkness attack!" she sent a dark light sphere at us.

Sailor Moon and Healer moved out of the way but some reason I couldn't move, I look down and look horrified something was holding my feet still.

"Sailor Star Sapphire!" I look at Healer then Sailor Moon 'I had one chance at this...if I can some how block her attack and quickly send my attack at her...' I nodded to myself eyes narrowed slightly my grip on my staff tightened awaiting for the attack.

Usagi's POV

I stared in horrified when Sailor Ravens attack hit Sailor Star Sapphire causing a smoke to fly up making us cough.

"Celestial...Sapphire...Star Flash!" a bright star came out of the smoke right to where Sailor Raven is standing in shock, the star shape light hit her.

"...I-I failed." she disappeared

The smoke in the air cleared gasp in shock see sailor Sapphire down on one knee using her staff for support trying to catch her breathe, then just like that she de-transformed back to Miyuki then she fell sideways.

"Miyuki-chan!" I rush to her side on my hands and knees teary eyed happy to know she had a pulse when I check her wrist

"Thank goodness she's okay." I wipe the tears away smiling down at a now sleeping Miyuki.

"Sailor Moon...is she-"

I look at Healer who was showing worry in her eyes I gave her a soft smile and nodded "We need to head back and tell everyone Miyuki-chan is okay." Healer nodded and picked her up in her arms, I stood up then just like before that same light engulfed us we were back where we were Yaten's room. I went back as my human self same with Yaten, he lay her down on his bed.

"Usagi-san, can you go get Seiya and Taiki?"

I nodded and rush out Yatens room to see Taiki and Seiya walking inside their place surprise.

"Odango? Where were you and Yaten, you two just disappeared on us, we went around the city looking for you and Yaten." he walk over to me frowning.

"Sorry to have worried you Seiya-kun but...M-Miyuki-chan, we found her she's in Yatens room right now resting."

"What?!"

I nodded "I have to inform the others to tell them she's safe." they both nodded and I ran out of their place to Rei's Shrine to see everyone "Minna!" I yelled out running over to them tripping over my feet but Haruka-san caught me.

"Princess?"

"Me and Yaten found Miyuki-chan!"

Everyone was asking if she was okay especially Haruka-san and Michiru-chan, they told us she was their princess when they told Setsuna and Hotaru they were shocked but happy to learn their princess was alive, I just hope and pray Miyuki will be okay but Haruko was not happy she was with Seiya and the others but Michiru talk her into not storming to their place and take her away when she needs rest.

Seiya's POV

When Odango told me and Taiki they found Miyuki I was surprise but most of all happy and relief hit my heart, Miyuki was starting to be like a sister to me, I told Taiki to get some first aid kit and some water just in case she wakes up wanting some water. When I step into Yaten's room seeing Miyuki in such a state laying in Yatens bed broke my heart she look like a fragile doll if I touch her she would break, I was too afraid to touch her and this would be all a dream.

"Yaten, Taiki is getting the first aid kit and water for Yuki-chan. How did you and Odango find her?" I ask him carious.

"...Remember Sailor Aluminun Siren kick Sailor Star Sapphire's staff out of the booth?" I nodded telling him to go on "I picked it up but it turned into her Transformation Stick so I kept it, but when Usagi came over into my room to ask me something it took us to some place and we heard noises and Miyuki-chan's voice begging Sailor Raven she didn't want to fight her own kind but she didn't care, me and Sailor Moon got to her in time gave her, her transformation stick and she purposely took a hit so she can send her own attack at her." Yaten put his fingers through his silver hair.

"I'm happy all three of you came back in one piece." I told him while I put my hand on his shoulder.

Taiki came in with the first aid kit and a glass of water, he took care of Miyuki's wounds wrap them up gently, I just hope this wont happen again...I can't imagine if it happens to Odango I push that thought aside way back of my mind while helping Taiki wrap Miyuki's arms and legs. I ended up teasing Yaten that he likes her the look on his face was so priceless I laugh out loud putting him in a headlock grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me:** Sorry for the long wait! I forgot about this chapter xD I was already finished but I forgot to update it lol Also I've been watching Sailor Moon Crystal but I well always love the original, I do like the new version but original well always win in my book ;)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own Miyuki Wakaba/Sailor Star Sapphire or any other OC's that are in this story!

So please, enjoy~

...

 **Sailor Star Sapphire**

Chapter 10: Start of a Heartbreak

...

 **Miyuki's POV**

A groan escape my lips when I came too, my eyes fluttered open to see a ceiling but it didn't look familiar, did Yaten and Usagi bring me back? I use my arms to push my body up seeing I was in a different outfit and have bandages on my arms and some on my legs. I got up from the bed which was difficult at first, I end up using the wall for support walking to the door opening it to see a clean and familiar living room.

' _Is this the Starlights place? I wonder where they are at?_ ' I thought to myself but my thoughts were cut off when I heard someone say my name.

"Miyuki-chan! You shouldn't be walking around."

I turn around slowly to see Seiya at my side helping me to the couch "Sorry Seiya, I just didn't know where I was at so I just made sure," I explain to him, he nodded "Where's Taiki-san and Yaten-kun?" I ask him while I look around the living room.

"Taiki had to get Yaten some fresh air, he didn't want to leave your side just don't tell him I said this but; He cares about you allot and he's probably confuse why he's acting like this. Just don't take it too personal when Yaten gets angry and distances himself from you."

I nodded look down at my lap wringing my fingers nervously, a hand was put on top of mine look up to see Seiya giving me a smile that made me smile in return. He pulled his hand away when the front door opened to see Taiki and Yaten-kun walking inside but eyes widen when their eye's landed on me.

"Welcome back Taiki-san, Yaten-kuuuun!" The part when I said 'kun', Yaten picked me up and hugging me, I was taken by surprise when he did that, I hugged him back smiling breathing in his scent I miss so much.

We didn't notice Seiya drag Taiki outside giving us some privacy, Yaten gently set me back on the couch checking each bandages on me. It was a awkward silence until I remember something.

"Um...Yaten-kun, how did I get these clothes on me?"

"Usagi-chan came over handing us some of her clothes she doesn't wear anymore and she put those clothes on you." He points out to me I nodded than smiled, it went back to being silent but this time it was his turn to speak up.

"So, your Sailor Star Sapphire?" He raise his silver eye brow

I couldn't help but smile "Yeah, it seems I'm a Princess from this Planet called 'Crystal Kingdom' my Sailor Scouts you already know is Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, but I haven't met Sailor Saturn or Sailor Pluto just yet...but I wish to meet them, even if I do not remember them I do not wish to see them sad."

"..." He was silent but what surprised me more is he chuckled put his hand the top of my head making me turn red in the face when he gave me this type of smile that made me feel weak in the knees "You really are a princess, just like Usagi."

When he compare me to Usagi I felt pride go through me, I was so happy to be back home I wonder how the others are?

"Yaten-kun, how is the others? I hope I didn't cause any trouble when I was taken." I was worried how Haruka and Michiru was worried sick since they finally have their princess back.

"Don't worry, Usagi made sure to tell them but they were really upset about not taking you away from us."

"Oh, I can tell it must of been Haruka-kun and Michiru-san that wanted to take me away from your place...Gomanasai for any trouble they did to cause you, Seiya and Taiki-kun."

He shrug lean back on the couch put his arms stretch on the couch top making his right arm behind me making turn red how close he was.

"Don't worry about it, I can understand them actually. I would do the same with my Princess to tell you the truth, I should inform your friend's your awake but you still can't leave for two more days."

I nodded "I understand, I'll do my best in helping around your place."

He turn his head to look at me with a deep frown on his perfect lips...Whoa! Did I just say that?! I do like him but...I mentally shook the thoughts away for now.

"No, your the quest and, Taiki, Seiya and I well take care of you. Also Seiya, Taiki, Me, Usagi got your homework you missed out from those days you were taken."

"Oh! I completely forgot about School!" Yaten pulled me back on the couch when I stood up to do some of the homework

"Not so fast missy, I know you want to keep your grades up for your mom but think about this; would your mom want you to make you do work while your recovering from being injured badly?"

He had a point there, mother would scold me for pushing myself to hard but my father is another story. I sigh in defeat

"Fine, but what do I do while I recover? Can I see Usagi-chan, and the others?"

I can see Yaten was fighting to say no, I felt bad I forgot how he's trying to find his Princess just the thought of him with his Princess kills me but if it makes him happy I would help him. I reach my hand on top of his smiling at him.

"You don't have to let them over, I can probably use your phone to call Usagi-chan?"

He nodded "Sure, but if you want they can come over. I just think we shouldn't be here when there here, they don't really like us and we don't really like them." He told me truthfully while shrugging at the end.

I nodded "Thank you Yaten-kun. Do you have anything I could eat? I'm starting to get hungry."

Right when I mention me being hungry, my stomach decided to growl making my face turn red. Yaten laughed in which made my face redder.

"I can tell. You stay put, you can watch TV while I cook you something."

I nodded smiling at Yaten walking in the kitchen, I turn my head to the big screen TV turning it on after I found the remote between the couch cushions. I change the channel to the news which were talking about the Starlights, the lady talk about how they weren't amazing as they were like something was wrong. I felt bad, they were worried about me why would they worry about me? I know I was taken but still...

"Miyuki-chan?"

I jumped some, blink couple times to see Usagi standing in front of the TV blocking the view of the lady. I turn the TVs power off smiling at Usagi, she was wearing the school uniform and her school bag which tells me she just came back from school.

"Ohayo, Usagi-chan!" I greeted her warmly

"Ohayo, Miyuki-chan!" Usagi sat down on my right side "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing fine, just hungry. Yaten-kun is cooking me something right now, oh how is everyone? I hope Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru isn't too worried."

"Sugoi! I'm so jealous of you! You have one of the Starlights cooking you something."

I giggled "Don't worry Usagi-chan, I think Seiya-kun wouldn't mind cooking you something when he gets back with Taiki-san." I told her.

"Nani? Where did Taiki-san and Seiya-kun go any ways?"

I shrug "Seiya-kun took Taiki-san with him when Yaten-kun came back when I woke up, I think they sneak out for Yaten-kun's sake." I said with confusion in my voice but push it aside for now.

"Ah," she nodded, then she gasp softly "Oh! I came over to visit you but I forgot to tell you Haruka-san and Michiru-san are coming over to check up on you, I tried telling them you were fine with the Starlights...but Haruka-san and Michiru-san was...very determine to see you."

I sighed when Usagi told me the news, I pat her shoulder

"Hey, it's okay Usagi-chan. Haruka-san and Michiru-san are just worried," I reassured her "think about it this way; they thought they lost their Princess long time ago and now I showed up and they finally found me after centuries." I told Usagi gently with a soft smile on my lips.

"Oh, I understand." She smiled back but brightly and bigger

Usagi handed me more homework, before I could try to sneak some work on the paper's Yaten snatch them from my grasp giving me the stern look like he caught my hand in a cookie jar look. He put a tray of food and a orange juice on my lap sat down on my other side, I thank him again oh boy his cooking is to die for! When I told him that his face almost was red as a cherry when there was the door bell going off through out the apartment room, Yaten stood up to answer it.

"Princess!" I look behind me to see Michiru and Haruka rush to my side Haruka was sitting where Yaten was while Michiru was on her knees holding my hands looking at me with watery tears.

"M-Michiru-san, Haruka-san!" Usagi thankfully took the tray from my lap took it to the kitchen I think and drag Yaten with her

I'm really glad she did that cause all of a sudden I broke down crying, with Haruka and Michiru on both sides of me hugging me.

"I-I'm...s-so...grateful to see...you both." I sobbed while talking

"Ssshh, it's alright now Miyuki-chan. We are just so glad to see you back and safe." Michiru said warmly in a motherly way

"We just finally found you, we wont let anyone take you away from us again. We will protect you this time." Haruka said with a serious tone but smiled softly at me while stroking my head gently.

After a while I calmed down, I felt good letting it all out I didn't want to cry in front of Yaten or Usagi I don't want them to worry about me so much, but I guess everyone has to be weak some times. Michiru was kind enough to pull my hair up in a bun, while telling me about how Hotaru and Setsuna are excited to meet me.

"I'm excited to meet them too, I might be fully recovered tomorrow so I might come over to Usagi-chan's place so she can take me to see everyone." I said happily not catching the looks they were giving each other

"Of course, we should head on home right Haruka?" Michiru said smiling at Haruka

She nodded "Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow Princess."

I giggled when Haruka ruffled my green hair like she always does, I wave bye to them watching them leave I felt sad they left but I get to see them again tomorrow especially Hotaru and Setsuna. I was snap out of my thoughts when Usagi hugged me telling me she'll see me tomorrow, it was just me and Yaten again. He sat down next to me making me blush deeper hoping he wont see my red face.

"...Can I ask you something?"

I blink couple of times confuse and surprise he was asking me something, but I smiled.

"Of course you can." I roll my eyes playfully

"When you leave tomorrow, none of us can't see you again." my eyes widen at what he was saying but he kept talking "I know it's stupid but we have to find our Princess, and this can't work. When we do find our Princess we get to leave this planet and to never come back...what I'm trying to say is I think we shouldn't be friend's anymore Miyuki."

My heart felt like electricity hit my heart a thousand times painful then when I was was in that cage, but I forced a fake smile.

"...Your right, I did enjoy spending all those times with you and Seiya-kun and Taiki-san I'll always remember those times." I begging the tears not to pop out "um, I think I should get some rest I am getting a little tired." I lied through my lips.

He nodded and helped me to the quest room, when he left me alone I sat down on the bed close my eyes letting the tears cascade down my cheeks crying silently. I went to sleep after I stopped crying, I woke up to see it was pass midnight; One O'clock. I silently grab my school uniform that was ripped and a new one Seiya, Taiki got me while they were giving me and Yaten to talk, I couldn't bare to see them when I leave it'll kill me on the inside out.

With one last look at the Starlights apartment "...Gomanasai Yaten-kun." I held my stuff in my arms then walk to my house.

...

 **Me:** Oh dear...poor Miyuki D: She finally figure out she loves Yaten and now this? What well happen next? Well She meet Setsuna and Hotaru? And well Miyuki ever confess her feelings to Yaten even if he try's to stay away? Just keep reading~ And I promise you, I'll update this story soon, peace out! Ciao~


	11. Chapter 11

**Me:** Howdy! Here's the 11th chapter my darling's~ I'm so happy I got people who love this story~ Just to warn ya all, this well be lots of crying and sadness cause of what happened in the last chapter between Yaten and Miyuki.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like Miyuki/Sailor Star Sapphire, Hanako, Hikari or any other OC's that pops up now and than ^^

Enjoy~

…

 **Sailor Star Sapphrie**

Chapter 11: Meeting Hotaru and Setsuna

…

 **Miyuki's POV**

It was agonizing to say the least, leaving Yaten, Taiki and Seiya with out no 'goodbye' or note while they were sleeping. But I had too, if I stayed until the next day it'll break my heart knowing Yaten well never look my way anymore which started the next day at school Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto since Rei went to another school. I smiled and greeted them with a force but fake smile and cheerfulness but I could never fool one person...Usagi.

It happened after school when I accidentally tripped and bumped into someone.

"G-gomanasai! I wasn't watching where I was goin-." My eyes widen slightly seeing it was Yaten who I bumped into, he was showing the same shock reaction but it change in seconds glaring harshly at me.

"Watch where your going Wakaba! Learn how to walk, baka."

My mouth ope slightly while he stood up dust his school uniform pants and not bothered to help me up walking away from me, I sat on the ground shocked and hurt.

"Miyuki-chan? Are you okay"

I slowly look up blinking to see Usagi and the girls frowning, probably saw the scene.

"That stupid Starlight, is so going to get his face pounded in!" Makoto said while punching her fist into her other hand glaring at where Yaten walk off too.

I slowly stood up, but Usagi and Ami came on both sides to help me. Thanking them with a strain smile with slightly trembling lips.

"Arigato, Usagi-chan...Ami-chan. I-I better head on home." I said weakly trying not to show I wanted to run on home and cry like some baby, I just don't want my friend's to see me cry right now.

"Miyuki-chan?!"

I heard Usagi shouted my name when I walk away heading home, quickly unlock my front door took my shoes off closing the front door behind me than locking it. When I sat down on my couch turn on my TV to some random cartoon show, than I let the tears free streaming down my face burying my face in my arms that was on top of my knees that I pulled up against my chest. I was sobbing my heart out when my door bell rung, I lift my head up wipe the tears from my face. I stood up making sure I didn't look like some crying mess, walk to the front door unlocking it open it I was surprise to see Hanako standing there with a box of cookies and fudge bars in a bag.

"O-onee-chan?"

"Hanako-chan," I bend down smiling brightly at the sweet little girl "It's so good to see you sweetie, but don't tell me your lost?"

I chuckled joking around, she giggled shook her head no.

"Nope, not this time Onee-chan! Mommy is in the car with Tsubaki."

I tilt my head "Tsubaki?"

She nodded fast "Hai! Mommy! It's Onee-chan!" She shouted to a car that was parked right in front of my house.

I stood up when Hanako's mother got out of her car and walk over smiling kindly at me.

"Ohayo, so this is where you live?"

I nodded "Hai! I'm Miyuki Wakaba."

"Oh, what a beautiful name my dear. My name is Hikari Yukimura, and you already know my daughter Hanako."

I nodded smiling than I realize the cookie's and fudge bars in Hanako's arms.

"Are you going door to door selling cookie's and fudge bars?"

Hanako nodded her head happily "Hai! My school is doing a thing; whoever sales the most cookie's and fudge bar's they get a free trip to go see the Starlight's a-and they get to spend a day with them!"

I chuckled, another Starlight's fangirl.

"Well I wish you luck Hanako-chan! To help you out I'll buy some cookie's and fudge bar's," I said with a wink "Please come in while I get my wallet from my purse in my room."

I ushered them inside my house closing the door behind them, I told them to make themselves compatible. I walk in my room found my wallet on my desk, walk down stairs to see Hikari waiting for me?

"Is something wrong Hikari-san?"

She wave her hand "Please, Hikari is just fine. Now the reason I'm standing here and not with Hanako in the living room which I brought in Tsubaki, I hope you don't mind puppies."

I shrug "I don't mind, I not allergic."

"Any ways, I couldn't help but notice your eyes seem puffy and blood shot, like you've been crying not too long ago."

I look at Hikari in shock, she noticed?! Darn, I sighed.

"Yeah...something happened and...I lost someone dear to my heart, this guy in school decided to push me away and end our friendship but I bumped into him earlier after school he was...very harsh and cold to me, it felt like a knife cut through my heart."

Oh great, I'm going to start crying again. But the oddest thing happened, Hikari pulled me into a hug stroking my head the way a mother does to sooth their child when their crying or in pain.

"It's okay, this boy well realize he was wrong to push a sweet girl like you away. Don't give up Miyuki-chan, boys are hard nuts to crack you just have to force them," She pulled away arms length hands still on my shoulder's "I should know, my husband was the same way always stubborn running away from his feelings, but I put my foot down and I made him hear me out than next than I knew I was marrying the guy."

I sweat drop "W-wow, Hikari you're so...energetic."

"Yep, now let's go in the living room and you can buy some of the treats."

I nodded followed Hikari to my living room to see a cute puppy~ It was a husky breed, I bought two boxes of chocolate chip cookie's, and one box of fudge bars. When they had to leave I handed Hikari my number just in case Hanako wanted to visit or she needed someone to watch Hanako. I wave bye to them, I smiled while walking back into my house sitting down on my couch and munching on some cookies while watching cartoons.

~~~Next Day Noon Time, No School~~

I was walking to Michiru-san, and Haruka's apartment, I had to call Usagi-chan to get their address but I told her not tell tell them I wanted to surprise them. So here I am, standing in front of their door knocking my knuckle against the wooden door. Waiting a while until the door open to see a surprise Michiru.

"Princess? Oh! Come in, come in!"

She move aside letting me walk in, she close the door behind me and ushered me in the living room to see Haruka and two other ladies, but there was one that was still young.

"Haruka, look who came to visit us."

Michiru said with a happy smile, when the three females turn their head seeing me standing there all shyly, I raise my hand and wave slightly.

"O-ohayo minna. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" I said softly at the end embarrass and being my shy self.

"I'm glad you're doing okay, come sit down with us Miyuki-hime."

Haruka said while he pat the couch seat next to him while Michiru sat down on her other side, I shyly walk over sat down facing the two unknown females who were confuse but the taller lady with long beautiful dark green hair look like she was going to cry.

"Princess...it's you."

"Setsuna, Hotaru this is princess Sapphrie, our princess has finally came back to us after centuries."

The younger girl I think was Hotaru gasp was off the couch in front of us and was now had her arms wrap around my waist hugging me and crying against my stomach, I felt worried put my hand on her head gently smiling gently.

"There, there. I'm sorry to have made you all worried about me, I just hope I can be the princess you hoped I'd be."

Setsuna chuckled "Just be yourself princess. Poor Hotaru, she was very close to you she even look up to you as a big sister." She explained to me, making my heart ache.

"Gomanasai Hotaru-chan, if you want you can come over to my place when ever you like, okay?"

She look up with teary eyes nodding with a happy smile, I felt like I was home now...but something was missing, right...Yaten-kun. Remembering him made me sad making my smile falter getting them worried.

"Princess, what's wrong? You look sad."

A shadow covered my eyes "I-I don't want to worry you guys..."

I felt a hand on top of my hand that was resting on Hotaru's head, I lift my head up to see Setsuna.

"Do not keep things bottle up princess...we are your Senshi's, do you not trust us with sharing you're pain?" She said gently.

I shook my head fast.

"N-no! I just..."

I shut my eyes tightly choking on a sob that escaped than I started crying, I didn't want them to see my face so I covered my face with my hands sobbing into my hands feeling many arms wrap around my shaking body soothing and comforting me until my sobs turn into hiccups than to sniffles.

"I-I'm okay now...gomanasai minna, I've been a crying mess for two days already." I smiled through the dry tears wiping away the tears, Michiru was kind enough to hand me a tissue.

"May I ask why you are upset m'lady?"

"...I-it's about Yaten-kun."

At the mention of the Starlights Haruka didn't look happy one bet.

"What did those bastards say or do to you?!"

"N-nothing!" I calmed Haruka down before continue speaking "Yaten-kun told me we should stop seeing each other and being friend's a-and now him showing his cold side to me again makes my heart ache all over again." When I said that I put my hand to my chest and grip onto the shirt.

"So, that's why you're so sad princess?" I nodded "Don't worry...I have a feeling every things going to be alright." Setsuna said gently with a secret knowing look in her eyes.

I blink "R-really? I hope so, tomorrow is a big day...the Volleyball team I joined in is having a tournament and I just hope Taiki-san wont ignore me...oh!" I gasp remembering the reason I came in the first place.

I quickly open my purse not seeing the confuse face's of my senshi's until I brought out four tickets, showing them to my sinshi's with a bright shy smile.

"I got ticket's for you four to watch my Volleyball team place, a-and to cheer us on," My face turn pink turning shy "B-but only if you all want to come of course, you don't hav-"

"We would love to go and cheer you on, right ladies?" Michiru said with a happy smile.

I saw Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna nod their heads with a smile making my smiled so brightly I end up giving them a group hug which they all laughed hugging me back. I knew after Setsuna told me it was going to be alright, every things going to be okay now...I hope.

…

 **Me:** She finally meets Setsuna(Pluto) and Hotaru(Saturn) but now she has a Volleyball Tournament with Taiki-san, well everything go okay? Or well more heart ache's happen? Just keep reading~ Ciao~


	12. Chapter 12

**Me:** Howdy! Here's the12th chapter~ It's getting close to the end of the story D: But to fret! If you want I might do a Sailor Moon Crystal story, but with a different OC and love interest but who the OC ends up with well be unknown for now cause I'm still thinking of that xD

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like Miyuki,/Sailor Star Sapphire, Kurumi.

Enjoy~

…

 **Sailor Star Sapphire**

Chapter 12: Volleyball Tournament Horror

…

 **Miyuki's POV**

I was nervous to say the least but surprisingly Taiki reassured me everything's going to be okay, I was happy he was still nice to me when I ask how Yaten was doing he sighed drag me away from our teammates.

"Yaten is causing us annoyance really, he keeps to himself and he looks like he's going to punch the next paparazzi if they ask if he had a girlfriend." He said shaking his head with a hand on his face.

I frown "I see, I just wish he would stop being so prideful...I'm actually glad your still talking to me Taiki-san." I said cheerfully.

He chuckled ruffled my green hair making me pout.

"Like Seiya, I think of you as a sister."

"Really? Cause I think of you and Seiya as my brother's."

He smile pat my head "What is Yaten to you?"

My face ignited when he ask me that making Taiki's eyebrow raise up than I guess he figured it out giving me a knowing smile and look.

"You like-no love Yaten...do you?"

I look down still blushing nodding "H-hai, I figured out my feelings to after that day we were all hiding in Usagi's house. W-what do I do Taiki-san? He wont speak to me, if he does it's harsh and he goes back to be his cold self when we first met..." I put my hand to my chest sadly.

Taiki put his hand on my shoulder making me look up at him, he gave me a smile and a wink?

"Don't worry, me and Seiya thought of a plan. He's dragging him to our Volleyball Tournament, so you can be able to talk to him afterwards."

"R-really? I'm so happy, Arigato Taiki-san!" I hugged him, he chuckled pat my head than gave me a hug.

"Now, let's head back."

"Hai!"

When it was starting up I look around on the seats seeing Usagi, her friend's and my Senshi's setting together. When they saw me looking at them they cheered me on while waving, I chuckled and wave back at them. Taiki was the first server, me and Kurumi were the front of the net.

"Don't get in my way Wakaba." She threatened.

"I wont, I promise Kurumi-chan."

Before she could tell me to stop calling her 'chan' at the end of her name the ball was hit near us, I let Kurumi get it watching her jump up to it and smacking it hard on our opponents side. We got point after point, it was the break time now so I walk over to my bag where my water bottle was drinking it when Kurumi walk over I sighed softly hoping she well not start bragging to me or yell at me.

"Listen Wakaba! You may be on the same team as me, but I wont let you have all the glory! Specially when my Yaten-kun is here to watch~ So back off." She shove my shoulder with her index finger.

I frown "Kurumi, please don't shove me. And Why are you so against me being friend's with Yaten? If you haven't seen it we are not friends! So please stop reminding me of the pain of losing a close friend."

I raised my voice some in tears, she was taken back by the tears when a hand was put on my shoulder there standing beside was Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna, and Haruka didn't look too happy.

"Hey, why don't you stop bullying our Miyuki-chan."

"W-what? Who are you?"

"Names Haruka, Miyuki-chan is our friend so if you keep making our Miyuki-chan cry? I'll have to kick your ass." She said all scary.

Kurumi flinch "W-what ever, come on Wakaba our break is over, time to beat those loser's."

I wipe the tears nodded with a smile.

"Hai! Cheer my team on guys." I said smiling to my senshi's.

"Good luck Onee-san!"

Hotaru hugged me, while Haruka ruffled my hair, Setsuna smiled along with Michiru.

"Arigato my imutō-chan."

I rush over to my teammates, Taiki suppose to hit the ball off again but I was shocked Taiki ask the team if I serve this last winning point. I was against it but even Kurumi said I should do it, I gave up so here I was about to serve the last winning shot. I toss the ball up waiting for the right moment and smacked the volleyball hard when it landed on our opponents ground side, everyone was silent than the crowd started whistling, shouting out in glee. I was shocked until Taiki-san picked me up on his shoulders, my team was cheering my name I smiled brightly.

I thought Taiki was going to put me down but he didn't, he walk away from his cheering team with me on his shoulders.

"W-where are we going Taiki-san?"

"Going to get you and Yaten back together, Seiya is already waiting with Yaten."

I blink "T-together? It sounds like me and Yaten broke up or something." I said with a sweat drop.

"Well, you and him should stop fooling each other and tell each other you love one another...it's starting to annoy me and Seiya."

"...I do care for him, but...I want him to find your guy's princess when that happens...you all well leave. It'll destroy me."

"Miyuki-chan..."

He lift me off his shoulders and put me on my feet, I was going to thank him when Seiya walk over with a shouting and struggling Yaten? Seiya mumbles something under his breathe and drops Yaten in front of my feet.

"Y-Yaten-kun!" I bend down helping him back on his feet.

"Damn it Seiya! You didn't have to be so damn rough!" he yelled at Seiya.

"P-please stop yelling Yaten-kun, Seiya-nee is just worried about you."

I tried reason with him but he growled and snapped at me.

"Urasai! You have no right to butt in Miyuki! Why the hell did you bring her?!" He said glaring at Seiya and Taiki while pointed his finger at me in anger.

Pain and sorrow hit my heart, tears threatened to fall but I couldn't let the tears fall, I want to be brave.

"Don't talk to Miyuki-chan like that Yaten! She has been nothing but kind to us and specially to you! So stop acting like a jerk and don't let your stupid pride get to you! We well still search for our princess, but causing Miyuki-chan nothing but pain wont help us!" Seiya shouted at Yaten in anger defending me.

"G-guy's please sto-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence cause there was people screaming, we all look at each other. I brought out my transformation stick put it in the air.

"Crystal Planet Powweerr!"

When I finish my transformation I brought my staff in my hand and rushed close by with Healer, Fighter and Maker to see people running away from Sailor Lead Crow. I gasp to see she had Kurumi! She was floating head was lifted up with her star seed floating above her forehead! I ran pass the three hearing them calling out my name telling me to stop, but Kurumi was in danger! Even if she was cruel to me, I wish to be her friend but...being close to Yaten ruined that.

"Step away from her Sailor Lead Crow!" I stop running grip on my staff tighter when she faced me glaring at me with pure hatred.

"You! You dare show your face to me?!"

Suddenly Kurumi's star seed turned pitch dark covering her whole body making her turn into a Phage, she was like a cheer leader but more evil looking.

"Sailor Leader Cheer! Attack Sailor Star Sapphire and take her star seed!"

She made the phone-booth appear and disappeared in it, I grip my staff tighter until they turn white. Healer, Fighter and Maker appeared, I felt happy seeing the other senshi's along with mine. The other sent their attack to Sailor Leader Cheer she was close to be beaten when she brought her pom pom's facing everyone sending fire at them?!

"Minna!" I cried out in horror, even the Starlights were down.

What's more their energy was being sucked out of them to Sailor Leader Cheer's pom pom's.

"I wont let you! Celestial... Sapphire... Star... Flash!"

I shouted out as I twirl my staff and attacked. A big star hit the Phage, causing it to shatter just as it called out 'Beautiful!' The Phage then disappeared leaving Kurumi in it's place. Her star seed went back into her forehead, she fell forward but I quickly caught her before her body hit the ground.

"Thank goodness your okay, minna!"

I lay Kurumi on the ground gently while rushing over to my senshi first seeing if they were alright then Usagi and her senshi next and last was the Starlights, I was so relieved. Everyone undid their transformation, Haruka was glaring at the Starlights.

"Stay away from the princesses!" She shouted when Seiya was going to see if I was alright.

He frown upset over being told not to go near me.

"H-Haruka-san?" I mumbled worried she might say something she might regret in the future.

"You can't tell me to stop seeing Yuki-chan." Seiya said challenging Haruka step forward to Haruka but I rush over in between them hands on their chest with worry eyes.

"P-please don't fight you two, Haruka...why can't I be around Seiya-nee, Taiki-nee and Yaten-kun?" I ask her softly while looking at her with my green eyes.

"...Because that prick over there made you cry and your suffering! I wont stand by and see my princess go through the same damn pain all those centuries ago!" She shouted out fist shaking at her side.

"Haruka-san...I'll be okay," I reassured her with a gently yet soft smile "Don't you trust me to make my own decisions?" I grab her hands gently.

"Of course not, I trust you with all my heart princess...but seeing you go through this pain again, last time I didn't stop it or prevent it from happening."

Something came over me like someone took over my voice but it wasn't a malice type feeling like I knew, it must be the past me before I got reincarnated?

"Haruka...no Sailor Uranus, what happened between me and you is in the past...knowing that you were happy with Sailor Neptune made me happy for you."

Hers, Michru's, Setsuna's and Hotaru's eyes widen realizing that their princess knew.

"Princess?" She mumble in shocked.

I close my eyes with a smile tilt my head "I'm just happy I told you about my feelings, do you remember you, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn were bravely fighting to protect our Kingdom?" She frown nodded with confusion in her eyes "I can hear and see what was going on the whole time my Scout's, so when I saw you all were about to lose your life...I-I couldn't bare to see you all perish along with me so I did the only thing I could do."

"You used your Crystal's power...is that how we ended up reincarnated on Earth?" Michiru ask carious.

I nodded "Correct, but in doing so I lost my life. But I did not know I would be reincarnated as well...Please do let me decide even if it'll hurt me, I'm a big girl Haruka-kun..."

I blink, I was in control of my own body finally.

"Okay that was weird...so I guess that was my past self? Huh, I actually saw her memories while she was talking with you all." I said looking at everyone.

Usagi-chan tackled me in a hug surprising me but I got my balance thanks to Yaten who was now standing in Seiya's spot behind me, when did he move?

"Miyuki-chan!"

That's when I realized one thing...I wont stop trying to talk to Yaten, and maybe...I might even confess my love to him before he leaves after he finds his princess. Right now I'm going to enjoy my time with my amazing, wonderful but odd bunch of friend's.

…

 **Me:** The next chapter is where the Starlight's princess appears~


	13. Chapter 13

**Me:** Howdy! Here's the 13th chapter, I well be working on my Sailor Moon Crystal fanfic~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC's Like Miyuki/Sailor Star Sapphire and Hanako and her mother. Enjoy~

...

 **Sailor Star Sapphire**

Chapter 13: School Festival Of Excitement

…

Today was the day of our School Festival, I wasn't doing anything so I decided to take Chibi Chibi AND Hanako. Chibi Chibi got a balloon same with Hanako oddly she was holding this incense-burner. When Hanako was getting her face painted, I bend down eye level with Chibi Chibi smiling.

"Why are you carrying around that incense-burner?"

"ChibiChibi?" She smiled and reach her hands out to me with the incense-burner.

"I can hold it?" I ask softly, she nodded with her cute smile.

"It~"

I giggled pat her head gently holding it in my arms, standing up seeing Hanako was done. The face paint she picked was of a star and a crescent moon, it was so cute. When Hanako had to leave her mother showed up to take her home, when they left me and Chibi Chibi walk pass stands when she saw something I guess and chase what ever it was. I followed her while holding the incense burner to see Yaten-kun and Taiki-nii asking ChibiChibi where the incense burner was at.

"Um...Yaten-kun, Taiki-nii? What's going on?"

I ask when they turn around about to say something when they saw what was in my arms, I look down at the incense-burner I almost forgot I had it.

"That's our Princess incense-burner, alright."

"Hm? This? It's Chibi Chibi's though." I said with a frown, Chibi Chibi rush over hugging my leg.

"No!"

"Miyuki-nee, please hand it to me. It belongs to our princess." Taiki said reach his hand to me.

"Taiki-nii...i-is this really, truly belongs to your princess?"

"Correct, please Miyuki-nee."

"If it does belong to your princess than...how did Chibi Chibi find it?"

I said looking down at said girl who look up at me with sad eyes.

"No!"

She shouted reach out to it she was so distress I felt bad, when Mako-chan and Rei-san appeared. They were fighting, when Seiya and the rest of the scouts showed up stopping Yaten and Taiki from harming Mako-chan. Suddenly I felt this warmth spread through my body, I look down staring at the incense-burner.

' _Miyuki-hime..._ '

My eyes widen look around not seeing anyone looking at me, but the others where busy arguing. Did I just hear a woman's voice in my head?

'D _on't let them argue, please._ '

I didn't know where the voice was coming from but I had to stop them from fighting!

"It's because of her!"

"She's irrelevant!" Seiya raise his voice clearly unhappy with his brothers.

"Stop manipulating Seiya!"

"Nani?"

"Why are we talking like this?" Usagi said upset, it made me upset too.

"Urasai!" I shouted causing them all to look at my wide eyed never have they known me for me to yell before, I walk over standing between them "What is going on with you guy's?! Aren't we all friend's and allies? You two shouldn't stop Seiya-nii and Usagi-chan to stop seeing each other, that's not how you should do things! You'll just make things more complected and Seiya-nii wont be able to handle the pressure along with Usagi-chan!"

"M-Miyuki-chan..."

"We had better leave. Seiya, I have something to tell you." Taiki said pushing up his glasses on his nose.

They started to walk away when Usagi-chan stop them.

"Wait, you two!"

"This is our problem! It's none of your business!"

"Gomanasai, Dumpling, Yuki-nee."

"Seiya-nii..."

I mumbled softly almost in tears watching them leave. We all stayed by the tree until the School Festival was almost half way over, I spaced out hugging the incense-burner close to my chest ignoring their talking about what happened.

' _What should I do? I want to help Seiya-nii, Taiki-nii and Yaten-kun find their princess...why must we fight one another when we can help each other?_ '

I was snap out of my thoughts hearing Sailor Lead Crow's voice, I stood up beside Usagi.

"I found you at last!"

"Who are you?"

"This book my rival left me gave me wonderful info!" She showed us a small cute book with cherries drawn on the cover "I didn't know that this mediocre girl has a real Star Seed! And alone with Sailor Star Sapphire's." She shifted her eyes on me with a glare making me flinch from the glare.

"No wonder I didn't notice, Miss. Usagi Tsukino...rather Sailor Moon!" She rip her disguise off showing it was Sailor Lead Crow "I'll get your Star Seed!"

"You know everything, don't you?"

"Then..."

"We're going to be very serious!"

"Everyone, transform!"

Everyone transform along with me, I handed the incense-burner back to Chibi Chibi standing along side the scouts holding my staff in my hands. Everyone stood in front of me and Sailor Moon and Chibi Chibi.

"It's impossible for you to stop me now!" She hit the scouts with her whip.

"Minna!" Me and Sailor Moon shouted out in horror.

"If I can get two real Star Seed...Madam Galaxia will be real happy! Ready?"

"Keep away from them!"

"Nani?"

Suddenly Sailor Lead Crow brought out a Black Hole from those bracelets?

"If I let it loose, it'll easily swallow up this school. Since there's a festival going on, I wonder how many people are here!"

"If you do that, you'll die as well!"

"Please Sailor Lead Crow! You shouldn't be doing this! Think of Siren! Galaxia was the one who took her life." I begged her hoping she would stop this.

Her fist shook at her side "Urasai! In any case, I wont live unless...I return with a real Star Seed!"

"Chibi Chibi, Go to a safe place." Sailor Moon told her in a hush voice.

"Now, surrender your Star Seed's! Now!"

I was going to give up my Star Seed in place of Sailor Moon when Sailor Moon close here eyes.

"Okay."

"U-Usagi-chan?"

"Usagi-chan, no!"

"Usagi!"

"Please, don't!"

"Stop!"

"Fighter!"

"Nani? Usagi-chan no! Let me take your place!"

I beg and pleaded to her but she didn't give me a second look, she was determine to do this. I gasp when a whip hit me causing me to smack into glass window, did I hear Sailor Healer cry out my name?

"Don't come closer! I can't involve innocent people."

"Sailor Moon..."

"Here..."

She spread her arms out while Lead Crow send the lights from her bracelets hitting Usagi, her Star Seed showed up above her forehead, it had a beautiful bright shine and warmth causing her transformation to go away. When all of a sudden something hit Lead Crow causing her to drop the Black Hole! Suddenly there was laughter, there leaning her back against the tree Usagi was at was that other person I met while I was in that cage! I was closer to Lead Crow, I wrap my arms around her waist surprising her and everyone around, I started trying to pull her out.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"I-I wont stand by and let you get swallow up by this Black Hole Lead Crow! No one deserves this! S-so please hang on! I'll set you free."

"You...baka, after what I put you through? Y-you still..."

Tears stream down my face still trying to pull her out of the Black Hole the was swallowing her.

"I forgave you, you're not evil Sailor Lead Crow! We scouts stick together no matter what!" I shouted out using all my strength pulling her out.

Sailor Lead Crow chuckled weakly, tears in her eyes.

"Getting helped by my enemy...gomanasai...forgive me!"

I gasp when she used her body to shove me off her, I fell backwards to fall to the ground but instead falling on my butt arms caught me, I look up to see Healer! She jumped away where Seiya and Taiki was but she was holding me close to her. I felt so happy to feel her warmth once more, but I look back to see Lead Crow apologizing to Siren causing me to cry out her name while it swallowed her whole.

"Nooo!"

"Star...Serious...Laser!" Fighter sent his attack to stop her from taking Usagi's Star Seed. But the Black Hole suck it up!

"It's no good! As long as that black hole exist..."

"I wont let it happen!"

"That's right! I'm going to protect her!"

"Chibi Chibi! No!" I gasp seeing Chibi Chibi trying to protect Usagi!

"Chibi Chibi!" I shouted in terror, I was going to shove Healer away from me to go save her but she held on tighter to me.

"Miyuki-chan, stop! If you go down there the Black Hole might swallow you up too!" She shouted in worry.

"I don't care! Chibi Chibi is just a child! I-I can't let her get hurt!" I shouted back in tears.

"Miyuki-chan..."

Everyone gasp in horror when the Black Hole swallowed up Usagi-chan and Chibi Chibi!

"Nooo! Chibi Chibi, Usagi-chan!" I cried out.

I was crying on Healers chest when the Black Hole was Destroyed, the energy felt familiar to me so did the Starlights.

"Princess..."

I look up to see a beautiful lady with red-orange hair and such beautiful red dress holding Usagi in her arms floating down gently, putting Usagi on her feet.

"Princess Kakyuu!"

Healer let me go gently and rush over along with Fighter and Maker run to her went down on one knee in tears of joy to have finally found their princess. I was happy for them but than I remember one thing; they would have to leave now, my smile turn into a sad smile.

…

 **Me:** Wow, their princess finally appeared to them~ Well Healer/Yaten decide to stay or well he actually leave? You just have to keep on reading~ Ciao~


End file.
